Luck and Fate- Harry Potter Fanfic
by Roselina4389
Summary: When Harry runs away from home, Snape finds him and kidnaps him. He enjoys tormenting James Potter's son, but after a while Snape really grows to care for the boy. But there is a dark future awaiting Harry, and if there is only one man who can prepare him-it is Snape. Warning: CP. Rated T
1. Running Away

**A/N: This is important. Please read.**

**I've tried to write a fanfic for a long time and I've had some successes- and some fails. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and I may have faults so constructive criticism is accepted. Please don't be too rash, though. The story begins after Harry's second year at Hogwarts. So he is almost thirteen. Also this story may contain CP. I am warning you now not to read if you don't like that. I hate flaming. That's all for now, please follow, favorite and review. Enjoy the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. This is a Fanfic.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry was in terrible, terrible trouble. He just knew it. He was done for. It had all started when Dudley had thrown a tantrum that he wanted the latest video game: CRANIUM SMASHER BLITZ 3 and that all his _friends _had it and that he was laughed at for not owning it at school. So Mr Dursley, indignant, had declared he would of course keep his Dudley up-to-date with his video-games and make sure he had "the best of the best".

" It's only fair!" he had cried out to Mrs Dursley as she had put on her hat and Dudley had sat, grinning smugly, from the armchair. " Our Dudders needs the best, and he will _get _the best. After all, it's just a video-game. Everyone owns one of _those."_

Harry had been utterly bemused by the proceedings. It was ridiculous what a fuss was being made for a video-game but it was rather usual. Harry was even more gloomy because this meant he had to stay with Mrs Figgs, until they returned.

But Mrs Figgs was out shopping for her cats.

Harry was excited. This meant he may be able to go to the mall with them, just to see the shops, if not buy anything.

...But he was staying home.

"No way, I don't want him to come," Dudley had said, firmly, stamping his foot. "Never!"

"Of course not, we weren't going to." Mrs Dursley had said, shooting a nasty glance at Harry, who had frowned at Dudley.

Harry knew Dudley just didn't want him to have a moment's happiness but Harry didn't mind being home alone. It would be rather fun. Harry pouted and sighed and looked sad,ensuring that the Dursleys would leave him at home. Before they drove off, Mr Dursley went up to him and said, nastily. "The house _better _be in one piece, when we get back. No sneaking food, and NO FUNNY BUISNESS. We'll be back in an hour or so." And then they drove off, leaving Harry, elated. He could do as he wished!

Harry ran upstairs at once to Dudley's room and had a go at his computer. He hardly ever touched computers and stuff like that and was tremendously enjoying. Then he felt peckish.

"I guess I'll get something to eat from the fridge," and Harry slipped downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and peered inside. The good thing about the Dursleys was that their fridge was always stocked up with food so Dudley would be contented. Harry took out a bar or chocolate from under the millions of packets in a large bag and filled himself half a glass of Coke. Then he carefully went upstairs. Before he was on the fifth step, there was a strange sound. A _CRASH!_

It didn't sound like the sort of noise Dobby made when he flitted infront of Harry. It sounded as if something had broken. Harry stood, chocolate and Coke in hand, apprehensively. He stood for a moment or two and then shrugged. It was probably some stray cat. Then he began to climb up the stairs again.

_Scratch. Scratch. Tumble. Crash!_

Harry wheeled around, scared. What was it? He quickly put the chocolate and glass on the step and cautiously went downstairs and to the back door and opened it.

"Hello?" He hissed. And then he looked around. It was dark but there was enough light to see the backyard. Harry heard a commotion up ahead and he raced to the front of the house and noted that something was stirring a little ahead. He hesitated and then squinted into the distance. It was just some large, shaggy animal, scratching at the trashcans, destroying flower beds, evidently looking for something. It lifted it's nose and sniffed at houses and then suddenly, noticed Harry. Harry stood stock still. The creature stared at him. It was as if, it was shocked to see him or something. Harry took a step back, feeling rather foolish. Then the creature came forward. Light from the streetlights shone on it. It was a large, black dog, shaggy and wild, and it was heading for Harry, slowly and cautiously.

Harry gasped and took more steps behind. What did the dog want from him? And then the dog, ran headfirst into him and Harry was knocked to the ground. The dog was licking and embracing him as if it had loved him and known him all his life. Harry thought it was mental.

" Geroff! Geroff! Argh, ugh!" he cried. "Help! Stop it!" He tried wrestling the dog off, but it didn't budge and then Harry kicked it in it's stomach and the dog, taken aback, lost it's guard. Harry quickly wrested it off and hurried to the back door. The dog followed. Harry knew the Dursleys would murder him if they saw he had brought a crazy dog into the house. Harry tried to push it away and lock the door, but in vain. The dog looked around the house, in distaste and then Harry began to get worried.

"You need to get out, you can't stay here," Harry said, sternly.

The dog simply stared at him, as if studying his every feature.

Harry pointed to the door. "Go!" he cried. "Shoo! The Dursleys will be back, and I'll be dead!"

The dog didn't move.

"Go! Go away! Come on!" Harry tried pushing the dog, but it stubbornly stayed where it was. Harry glared at it. Harry ran to the front door. He decided he should call for help. The dog followed, running. It knocked over a precious vase.

"NO!" Harry cried. He quickly wrenched open the door. The dog ran after him. It knocked over more things. Harry would be struck in the heart with a knife, for sure! There was a terrible mess in the house, but Harry decided he needed to get rid of the dog first. He ran and ran outside, into the streets of Privet Drive. And the dog, barking worriedly followed, running as fast as it could.

But Harry lost it and he then, when he made sure the coast was clear, made for home. What a strange dog. Why was it so intimate with him, as if it knew him for long? What would he do with the broken ornaments? He was in terrible trouble.

Harry reached the house and tried cleaning up. He would still need to explain the mysterious disappearances... He knew Uncle Vernon would beat him. He often did such abuse. He knew he would be hit across the back with a belt and it often drew blood. Harry shuddered at this. It often happened to him, but he had never gotten used to the blood part. He couldn't stay. He had to get out of here. So Harry, ran upstairs, put the chocolate in his pocket, drank the Coke, and then quickly packed his trunk and woke Hedwig up. "We're running away," he told her, decidedly.

Then with all his books and robes and things inside, Harry raced downstairs and out the door, and decided to walk and walk, until he found The Leaky Cauldron or something. Then he remembered something that made his spirits drop. He hadn't gotten his Permission Slip for Hogsmeade signed... But he cheered up with the fact that perhaps Mr or Mrs Weasley could sign it. Maybe he would find Ron, somewhere! Spirits rising, he walked, thinking about everything that had just happened, and watching the sky darken.

Then he saw boys. Very familiar boys. Dudley's friends. People who enjoyed bullying helpless children...

Harry hurried onwards, wishing and hoping that the boys would not see him. They did.

"Hey! It's that geek with the round glasses! Get him!" someone yelled. Everyone ran after Harry. Harry had a disadvantage- He had his stuff with him and as he ran, Hedwig hissed angrily from her cage.

They caught him. Harry struggled and tried to hit a few punches on them, but there were just too many. They punched him and hurt him.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" and Harry hit a boy squarely on the face. He yowled and got furious. Harry was hit so many times, he fell down and fainted, blood dripping and Hegwig's cage rolling while she squawked in protest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry vaguely remembered a strange cracking sound and a dark figure, examine him, shake him, then pick him up. He remembered nothing more. He also remembered being carried and then some strange swooping sensation and then being taken somewhere and put down on a soft surface.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was having a funny dream. A dark something was dabbing at his head with some chemical cloth and muttering crossly. The dark something was waving his wand so that he felt a strange sensation. The dark something was cleaning out all his blood and he felt his wounds healing. The dark something was staring at him as if he was actually concerned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's eyes opened and closed drowsily. He could see the ceiling of a dark, old, wearing-off room. He stared at the ceiling and blinked, wearily. Why did he feel so drowsy and pouchy? Where was he?

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could hardly see a thing- his glasses were missing. Harry sat up in bed and looked around, wildly.

He was groping about a few minutes when a cold, unpleasantly familiar voice called out. " Nice to see you've dropped in, Potter,"

Harry squinted at the door where he saw a dark figure lean towards the door.

"S-Sn-" Harry stammered, positively shocked.

The figure went towards harry and pushed his glasses towards his eyes. Harry could see clearly now. He adjusted his glasses quickly and stared at the figure- It was Severus Snape, his least favourite Professor, who seemed to hate him. Harry loathed him too.

"What am I doing here?" Harry demanded, roughly, pushing the covers away and getting off the bed.

"Calm yourself," Snape said, in a bored voice. "You're in enough trouble already,"

"Excuse me?" Harry retorted.

Harry tried not to look into Snape's eyes and he then said. "Where am I? What happened? Why am I here?"

"Do you not remember anything at all?" Snape sneered and the malice and contempt in his voice was unmistakable. "I found you injured on the street-"

Harry blushed scarlet at this. He hoped Snape did not know he had been beaten up. It wasn't Harry's fault. He had stuff with him, a live owl and there were so many...

"...And escorted you here. What were you doing on the street so late?"

"I-I was going on a walk and...I guess I tripped or something..." Harry lied, hastily.

"Right," Snape said, obviously unconvinced. "We can talk about what _really _happened in a minute- For now, have breakfast..."

"I'M NOT LYING!" Harry yelled, though he was. "And I'm not going anywhere! Let me go!"

Snape took a sudden step towards him and held him arm, tightly. " You are going to treat me with respect, you impertinent child, and if you dare shout at me again, you'll be sorry-"

"What will you do!" Harry sneered, a reckless daring inside him. There were no points to take or detentions to give. This wasn't Hogwarts. Snape could do nothing.

"Do not test my patience, Potter, unless you want me to make your life miserable," Snape said, coldly. "One more word, unless I ask you to speak, and I assure you, you will wish you had never spoken in your life,"

Harry glared at him angrily and if looks could kill, Snape would be dead. But Harry wasn't that foolish to try and provoke Snape and see what exactly he would do.

"You will get dressed and come downstairs," said Snape, silkily. " And if I find out you have tried to run away or something, you'll be sorry. Do not loiter." Then he went out the room and closed the door. Harry stared at the door in horror. He had to escape- and quickly. But Snape's warning was obviously pointing out he had better obey and see what would happen. It wasn't as if Snape would suddenly kill him or something- would he?

Harry gulped and saw another door at his left. He went to it and opened it and caught his breath. It was a really posh bathroom, with a big , big tub and a marble sink and gleaming tiles and... Harry shook his head and went to brush his teeth and wash his face. Harry then went outside and saw his clothes on the bed. _His clothes?_

No, they were not... They were certainly not Harry's. On the bed lay a silver and green coat (Harry grimaced at the Slytherin colours) and a dark shirt and jeans. But how had Snape...? Harry quickly put them on and brushed his hair, making them look even more untidy, and then, cautiously, opened the door. He stepped out and looked around him. He saw a staircase and went down it, slowly, carefully, hoping and hoping this was the right decision.

Then he finally came down and stood near the stairs, looking around. It was a rather large house, well-kept and grand-looking. Harry walked a bit and then he felt uncomfortable because he did not know where the kitchen or dining room was.

He walked through some corridors and saw a posh living room with a fireplace and a mantelpiece and then, suddenly heard Snape call out. " Potter! Where are you?"

Harry jumped and turned around. He quickly came out of the living room. "I- I er-" he said, awkwardly.

Snape came striding to him. "What are you doing here? Think you can wander anywhere you like, do you? Just like your insufferable father-"

Harry glared at Snape, trying not to retort. He was just winding him up, as usual.

"The dining room is _this way," _Snape said. " Follow me, Potter,"

Harry followed him, fuming, as Snape led him a little way to a big room. There was a large oak table with chairs on it's sides. Snape sat at the head of the table and motioned to Harry to a seat directly beside him. Harry felt uncomfortable sitting so close to him.

"Firstly,Potter," said Snape, a malevolent smile on his lips. "You will tell me what were you thinking."

"What?" Harry asked, confused. "I don't know what you mean,"

"Don't think me for a fool,Potter. Running away from home and planning to go where?" Snape asked.

"I didn't run away..." Harry fibbed, going red. Harry couldn't believe he had run away because of a few broken things. But the Dursleys were harsh, so it had probably been a good decision. "I just... wanted to leave..."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Isn't that known as running away?"

"I- I couldn't stand it there!" Harry snapped.

"What's wrong, Potter? Frustrated not everyone treats you as a celebrity?" Snape sneered.

"It's not that!" Harry cried. "They don't treat me properly, they hate magic, they call me a freak-"

"Do I look like I care? You always need a moment to complain, because not everything meets your prestigious requirements," Snape said, maliciously. "Dumbledore might think you ought to be spoilt and pampered but _I _know you are just like your father, arrogant and attention-seeking and I intend to put a stop to it-"_  
_

"You've got it wrong, then!" Harry shouted, his temper rising and hatred boiling inside him.

"Stop it, Potter," Snape snarled.

"They're terrible! You wouldn't be able to stick them too!" Harry argued.

"You're worse than a five-year old. Eat your breakfast," said Snape, waspishly. With that he waved his wand and a plate, bowl and glass levitating from the room close by and neatly sat before Harry. Porridge. Fried egg and bacon. Orange juice. Jam toast.

Harry angrily picked up his fork and started on his egg, fuming and glaring at his food.

Snape waved his wand again and his breakfast came, the same way as Harry's.

He began eating, too. Harry was finding it hard not to eat, wildly. He had had no dinner and the breakfast was delicious. The porridge was warm and the juice was delicious. However eating, quietly, so close to Snape, was extremely awkward. Only the sound of cutlery tinkling could be heard.

Snape finished long before him and waved his wand so that the empty plate and glass would disappear. Harry kept on eating with gusto, careful to not catch Snape's eye and totally ignore him. Harry didn't know why Snape hated him so much. The only reason he had gotten so far was that Snape had hated his father. This was no reason to bully _him _and every other student, except his beloved Slytherins.

When Harry was almost done and was trying to pretend to be still eating, Snape said. "Now we will talk, Potter. And sensibly. Any shouting and you'll get it. Are you done?"

Harry glared at him and muttered. "Yeah..."

Snape waved his wand and Harry's eating things disappeared, abruptly.

"Firstly, tell me why you ran away. You couldn't have decided to walk away all of a sudden," Snape said, seriously. "Tell me the truth. I will find out if you are lieing,"

Harry glared at the table. "I heard a few crashes and this wild dog came inside-"

Snape shifted slightly. "What was it like?"

Harry stared at Snape, thinking he had heard wrong. "What it was like-?"

"_What it was like? _Can you not answer a simple question, Potter?" Snape sneered.

Harry gritted his teeth. What a weird question. "Large and shaggy. And black,"

"Did this really happen?" Snape asked.

"Yes! Honestly, it did," Harry said, truthfully.

"What did the dog do?" Snape prompted him.

"It acted as if it knew me and acted really crazy, running after me and staring at me strangely. Though I had never seen it before-" Harry peered at Snape, who looked definitely unnerved.

"And then?"

"It broke many things…" and here Harry again felt uncomfortable. "And I got really frightened that the Dursleys would be mad, so I pushed off. That's it. I was going to Diagon Alley to find Ron or someone."

Snape was eyeing Harry, incredulously. "How come you were injured last night?"

Harry blushed red and decided now was the time to lie. "I was running straight on and I hit a pole, I couldn't see where I was going... And I fell down."

Snape did not look as if he quite believed him and his lip curled. But he did not pursue the matter. "And what do I do with you now, Potter?"

Harry stared at him. "What do you mean? Won't you let me go?"

Snape's sneer become more pronounced. "No. I've decided to keep you here,"

Harry thought Snape had gone mental. "No, I can't stay here!" he cried. "Dumbledore-"

"-will never know," Snape completed the sentence.

"Why-why are you keeping me here?" Harry croaked, feeling weak.

"You've ruined my life," Snape snapped, looking bitter and resentful. "I've borne it too long,"

Harry stepped back in horror. "I haven't done a thing to you! It's you who's been bullying me!"

"Since your birth, you've been giving trouble," Snape continued, ignoring Harry. "Rude, conceited, impertinent, arrogant-"

Harry cried impatiently. "What have I _done?"_

"She died because of you! Because of you, I've lost her," Snape spat, bitterly.

"Lost _who_?" Harry asked. "Tell me!"

Snape shook his head. "You're going to suffer, Potter. Every minute will be miserable for you."

Harry confirmed it- Snape had gone completely barking mad. He had to escape- and quick.

Harry saw an open door and made a dash for it. He had run so abruptly, Snape would be caught by surprise. But before Harry could even get to the door, strong hands caught him and he struggled, wildly.

"Running away, are we?" Snape asked, coolly.

"Let-me-go!" Harry cried. "LET ME GO!"

"Do you know how much trouble you're in now?" Snape asked, softly. "Do you think you can run away from me, like that?"

Harry suddenly lost his temper, all his self-control.

"YOU SLIMY GIT! YOU THINK I'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!? WELL, YOU'RE WRONG!" Harry screeched. "You're pathetic! You're batty and noone likes you or cares about you and you're ugly and greasy and a bitter old potions master who-"

"That's it," and Snape sounded firm, as if this was the last straw. "I've been trying to be lenient. But you have done it now. I think I've had just about enough of you." He clutched Harry's shoulders, tightly and said to him: " Don't move an inch." and then left him and swept out the room.

Harry stood, frozen, amazed at his outburst, and extremely scared at his fate.

A few minutes later (Or a few centuries, in Harry's opinion) Snape came.

"Right," Snape said. "I think you need to learn respect once and for all, Potter."

Harry stared at him. There was no flipping doubt- Snape had gone mad- and he had to get help, quick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Garden in Ruins

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter. There is going to be lot's of angst and action later on, promise! Please, please, please review and follow!**

**Warning: Contains spanking. Do not read if it bothers you. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Snape was clutching a hairbrush in his hand. Harry stared at the hairbrush, wondering.

"Snape?" he asked, looking very white. "S-Snape?"

"Potter?" Snape said, calmly.

"What-what will you-?"

"Me? I'm merely going to give you a paddling for your atrocious behavior."

"NO!" Harry yelled. "You can't!" Harry tried to run away again, but Snape grabbed him, firmly.

"Running away, again? I apparently need to teach you a lesson," and without further ado, he flung Harry, as if he was some rag doll, over his knee and raised the hairbrush.

"No! Don't! You can't!" Harry croaked, feeling tears come already.

Snape said nothing and swung the brush. It hit.

"Ouch! You can't do this!" Harry yelped.

Harry tried not to cry. He couldn't let Snape win. He wouldn't let Snape win. Never. No way.

"You sadistic bat! Let-me-off! Please, please!" Harry moaned.

The hairbrush swung again. "Please!" Harry begged. "Snape, don't!"

Snape ignored his pleas. "Why am I doing this?"

"Oww!" the hairbrush was so heavy, and it hurt really bad. "I-I was r-rude to y-you," Harry was finding it hard not to cry and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You've been rude all morning," Snape said, whacking the hairbrush harder. "Rude, conceited, impertinent. I should give you a walloping every day, so you stay in your place."

_"No no don't!_" Harry pleaded. "I will-ouch, ow, OW!- be good- please, stop, please!"

"Will you do so again?"

"Never! Please, let me go-" Harry promised.

Snape continued. The dam broke. Harry broke into earnest sobbing and didn't try to control himself. He felt so ashamed to be on Snape's knee, being spanked like a child. And to yelp and beg and cry so.

"I'm s-sorry!" and Harry grabbed hold of Snape's trousers, tears streaming down.

After a few smacks Snape set the brush down. Harry was sobbing too hard to notice.

Snape looked at him, and stood him up. Harry was a mess- red nose, redder eyes, tears streaming down thickly, glasses steamed up and lopsided, shoulders heaving, eyes staring at the ground, body trembling.

"What do you say?" Snape asked, sternly.

Harry glared at him, through his tears. "I hate you."

Snape twisted him back to his lap and gave two very hard smacks with his hand. Harry yelped again.

"_What_ did you say?"

"I-I'm sor-ry," Harry sobbed, tears streaming down.

"You should be," Snape said. "Will you ever show such disrespect?"

"N-no, never!" Harry croaked.

Snape sighed and sat Harry down on the sofa. Harry gave a hiss of pain.

"Stop crying now, it's over," Snape said.

Harry coughed and spluttered. "How could y-you do that to m-me?"

"That's what you have deserved since your first-year. Running after Quirrel, and then in your second year thinking it your responsibility to go in the Chamber of Secrets. And I can do as I like. You're at my mercy, now, remember?"

"Why- why are you being so cruel? And it really hurt-" Harry retorted, going flaming red.

"You deserved every disrespect will stop or you know what will happen. Go to your room, and stay there until I call you. Stop crying so, Potter, you over-react at the smallest things."

But before he let Harry go, Snape rubbed his back, briefly. Harry was so little, and so neglected. Not to mention thin. But Snape would fix that. But he was also going to make Potter pay. Well, in some way or the other. A son of James Potter was an enemy of his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape shook Harry, vigorously. The brat had fallen asleep. The nerve of him! Snape had hardly left him for an hour.

Harry's eye-lids fluttered. "Whozair?"

"Potter!" Snape said, sternly. "Wake up,"

Harry sat bolt upright, looking scared. "What do you want?"

"Manners," Snape narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to Diagon Alley-"

"What?" Harry gasped.

"Diagon Alley." Snape said coolly."So you'll be alone. I don't know if I can trust a meddling brat like you, but I can't have you tagging along with me. Stay out of trouble until I'm back. _Don't _go into unknown rooms and don't you dare step out this house. I will put a charm on the gate, in case you think of it. Good day."

Snape made for the door. "Wait!" Harry croaked, rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses. "So I'm all alone?"

"It seems so,"

"What will you do in Diagon Alley?"

"Stop nosing in, Potter. Honestly, you are your father all over agai-"

"Can't I come, please?" Harry wasn't in the mood for Snape to start abusing his father.

"What?" Snape looked taken aback. "Why?"

"My school books. I'm going back to Hogwarts," said Harry, resisting the urge to add. _"Duh," _

_Also I might find Ron or someone there and escape. _Harry thought, secretly.

"Who said you're going back to Hogwarts?" Snape sneered.

Harry stared at him. He was joking, he had to be.

"What do you mean? Everyone will wonder where I've gone! You can't keep me from going there!"

"Try me. And I'll think of a suitable excuse or let them search all over for you. The precious chosen-one-"

"I've got to go! A slimy git like you can't stop me!" Harry got off the bed and stood his ground.

Snape surveyed him coolly. "Another one so quickly after the last?"

Harry blushed. He took a step back. No, he wasn't going to be smacked again. He'd like to see Snape try. Or maybe he didn't, really...

"Good, I see you're acting wary and not rushing into things rashly, like you always do- Like father, like son, as they say," Snape said, snidely. "You will not break anything or go wandering round the house. I'll be back in a while,"

Then Snape slammed the door, leaving Harry, agitated. He was going to make Snape pay, one way or the other. Who was Snape to torment him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stepped out of the room. He was looking for a way to get back at Snape. Break some of his potions? Destroy his ornaments? Spill stuff over the floor? But at the same time, Harry was feeling scared Snape might spank him again if he wasn't careful. And Snape was a pretty nasty guy who suspected Harry at everything (even if it actually WAS Harry at the time) so what was the point?

But Harry had had enough. He was passing by when he noticed a big window, with gold curtains. Harry looked out the window, tears filling up again, as he wished and wished he could run away- to freedom,even perhaps back to the Dursleys. But he couldn't. He didn't have muggle relatives this time. He had an extremely powerful wizard who was a total sadistic. Perhaps even more than Uncle Vernon was.

Harry saw Snape's neat garden with his Potions Ingredients growing in neat beds and plots. What if Harry destroyed them? What if Harry dug up and spoilt the WHOLE lawn? That would be good. And Snape would have no proof it was him.

Harry raced downstairs and out the door and into the lawn. Harry wasn't out-of-bounds. He was within the house, inside the gate. He could destroy Snape's lawn.

Harry began digging things up and trampling over flowers. He found a few pebbles and threw them on the windows, leaving jagged holes on them. Harry even found a shovel and began to ruin the grassy lawn. And Harry went on and on and on until he forgot what he was doing. The garden was a mess. It was terrible. Harry had gone too far.

"I'm dead..." Harry whispered. Staring at the mess, he heard a sudden voice- the gate's chains uncurling- Snape was back.

Harry dashed as fast as he could into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Fever

Harry dashed inside the house and ran all the way upstairs. He'd pretend he was sleeping... Yeah, he was tired after all that walking round the house, yeah...

Harry hurried and tried to find his room. Where was it? Harry strained to remember which corridor it was. Giving up, he frantically ran right and found a door, partly open.

Yes, it was his room. He was safe!

Harry stayed in his room for a while and then he heard footsteps, coming closer, nearer, growing louder. Snape was coming... He'd have to play it cool...

"Potter?" Snape asked, quietly.

Harry gulped and didn't respond.

"Potter! I know you're there! Speak up!" Snape snapped.

"Y-yes, sir?" Harry stammered.

"You're in for it now," Snape said, eyes glinting angrily. He stepped in the room, looking furious. "How dare you- you deliberately- just like your wretched father-impertinent.." Snape seemed to be struggling with speech, he was that furious.

"What happened?" Harry asked, meekly, thinking he'd let this blow over.

"Don't play dumb, you know PERFECTLY well what happened!" screamed Snape, making Harry jump and clench the covers of his bed, tightly. "My garden, Potter! May I ask why you ruined it!?"

Harry's face lost it's colour, but a strange anger burned inside him. He stood up."You hurt me and caged me and were spiteful! You're such a terrible, cold, evil git! You deserved that! There's more where tha-"

Snape rushed to Harry and shook him. Harry let out a gasp. "Don't you dare speak to me like that! You are in no condition to think you can rebel me, Potter!"

"You have no right to keep me, here, you bat!" Harry retorted.

"You do not have the liberty to show such blatant disrespect!" Snape glared at him.

"I can! I'll do as I see fit!" And Harry stamped his foot, angrily.

Snape's dark eyes bored into Harry's, and Harry glared back even if he felt slightly unnerved, and then Snape gave a sigh and looked weary. "Why are you so much trouble? Those plants will take quite long to regrow." he said in a voice of forced calm.

Harry couldn't believe Snape was calming down. "I-I-you deserved it for, being so terrible to me-and you can't hurt me either," Harry whispered.

Snape gave Harry a side glance. "I can do as I like, Potter, unlike you. Your punishment-" Harry winced. "-Will be to work on the garden and fix it. And if you try to make it worse, I'll make you sorry. I had just gone for a while, Potter, and see the mess you've made! Go downstairs, at once, and wait there, for me."

Harry looked, bewildered at Snape. Harry had thought of another spanking, to add to his still sore behind. But who was complaining? Harry obediently went downstairs, to the kitchen.

He waited for quite a while, when Snape came downstairs, looking more like himself. Snape went straight to the kitchen and waving his wand, he opened the door of the cupboard and levitated a vial of potion outside. Snape pocketed it, and then looked at Harry. "You will go straight to the garden, and restore it-"

"I know nothing about gardening!" Harry protested. "Can't you use magic?-"

"Plants are intimate objects," Snape rolled his eyes. "I can't do anything about them, since most of them are dead. And I really don't care, Potter, gather seeds from the dead plants, and plant them again, leaving some distance within the plants. Get to it, and don't stop until I tell you so."

"Yes sir..." Harry mumbled. He trudged outside, wishing he hadn't destroyed the garden in the first place, and had just plotted some simple revenge which was much more imaginative. But he supposed he had to be grateful even if the sun was blazing and he was sweating already. Harry went to work, clueless, making a small hole with his hand and shoving seeds inside and then watering the mound.

After what seemed like forever, Snape called out from the door. "Potter! Come inside!"

Harry stopped fidgeting about the garden, pretending to be working and ran inside, relieved.

"Wash your hands and then come to the dining room for your tea," Snape said, staring at him.

Harry then, to make Snape feel angry and flustered said:"Sir,if you're so intent on torturing me, why are you serving me food, and not locking me in a cell or something?" He gave a defiant smirk.

Snape raised an eye-brow, unnerving Harry thoroughly.

"Are you suggesting I should?" Snape asked, quietly.

Harry stared at him in surprise and slight horror. "Oh,I was just asking, you know..."

Snape was smirking an evil smirk. Harry winced. "Maybe you'd think I'm acting better if I _do _lock you in some old, dark room, Potter? Very well-"

"Wait, no!" Harry blurted."I didn't mean that-" Harry wanted to give himself a kick.

"I'm sure you did. Well, if you say so..."Snape waved his wand and Harry felt himself falling through the floor and landing on his stomach in a cold, dark room. He could hardly see, and Harry began screaming out. "SNAPE! SNAPE! LET ME OUT!SN-A-A-PE!"

Somewhere near him, a square patch of light shone. Snape had opened the door, and was rolling his eyes. "Really, Potter? Are you that dim?"

"I don't understand you!" Harry screamed.

"Calm down, this instant, foolish boy. This is your new room from today-" Harry gaped. "There is a bed there and a dresser. This room is perfect for the likes of you-" Harry gritted his teeth. "I wonder what you think?"

"What I think?" Harry growled, but he saw Snape was smirking, actually smirking! Taking delight in Harry's suffering. That creepy bat! "_I think_ it's completely unsuitable and I'd like to go right back to my original room-" He stepped forward, meaning to walk past Snape and up to his room.

But Snape took a step forward, causing Harry to take a step, _backward. _"Once again I remind you, Potter," said Snape, waspishly. "That I make the rules here and you do as I say or suffer. Get away from me, now,"

"I can't even see!" Harry stamped his foot. How he hated this man...

"Fine," Snape waved his wand, with a bored expression. At once a dim glow from an old bulb lightened the room. "Now shut up."

"It's still creepy. And the room is freezing. The bed looks like it's stone! You can't do this, Snape, you can't,"

"Watch me," and Snape slammed the door, leaving an eerie silence and a disgruntled Harry.

Harry glared at the door and then giving up, sat on the bed and jumped. It was freezing cold. Harry felt the coverlet, and it was warm enough, but too thin and forlorn. The pillow wasn't nearly as fluffy as the one upstairs...

_Me and my big mouth. None of this would have happened if I hadn't gabbled away to Snape. I'm the world's biggest fool. _Harry thought, miserably.

And SNAPE. He was a psycho. Harry had been teasing-er, annoying him. There was no effing reason to lock him up in a room in REAL. Mental man...

But what about his tea? He was starving. Harry ran to the door and tried to open it, but for some rude reason, it was locked. Harry banged and banged the door for all he was worth.

"OPEN UP! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! Snape, open this door! Snape!"

He kept banging the door, but noone came to unlock it. Harry felt his eyes prickle. No... He couldn't cry- Snape would win!

Harry went to his bed, and shivering, hugged his knees. He couldn't help some tears trickling down. He just sat there and cried, silently, wishing he was anywhere but here. Anywhere...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door banged open. Snape strode inside. He stared at the snoring tear-stained faced boy, huddled in the covers.

"Potter! Potter? Have your dinner!" Snape called.

When Harry did not answer, he came near the bed and shook him.

"Wake up, you wretched boy. I shouldn't be feeding you at all- Potter?"

Harry didn't reply.

Snape's face grew pale. He felt Harry's forehead and cheeks. He looked frightened.

"Potter?" his voice was much more gentle now. "Potter, wake up. This instant, Potter." He shook Harry harder. Harry's eye-brows fluttered. Harry grumbled. "Leave me alone."

Snape said in a choked voice. "You're burning up. You've got a fever."

Harry shrugged, slightly. "Why d-do you care? I'm fine, leave me Snape-" But then big fat tears rolled down and Harry shuddered. "It's so c-cold here. I'm too weak to move- let me sleep-"

Snape picked Harry's small body in his arms, carefully, and went out the room. He went up the stairs, and Harry, barely conscious of what was happening, just snuggled closer, and tried to find some warmth.

Snape finally put Harry down on his old bed and Harry's eyes opened fully. "I'm back. Yay. But I'll need to go back there, huh? Snape, please, I can't, it's freezing there-"

"You're sleeping here, from now on," Snape said, in a muffled voice as he shuffled through a cupboard and took out vials of potions. "You've gotten a fever, you difficult brat. I must take care of you now. Why must you always be so much trouble?"

Harry looked heart-brokenly at Snape. "Fine, then" he said, defiantly. "Don't take care of me. Let me die. Leave me somewhere else. I hate you, anyway. And you hate me-"

Snape looked at Harry sharply, and Harry stopped talking. "Have this," Snape pressed a vial of blue potion down Harry's throat. Harry choked and spluttered and coughed. "Disgusting! Stop, I can't have it- blaargh!" Harry cried, spitting. "That was terrible!"

"Good," Snape said, though he looked concerned. "Now, you better rest. I'll bring your supper upstairs. Then you eat. When you're well, again, I'll resume tormenting you." He gave a smirk to a horrified Harry. "Rest, now, Potter,"

Before leaving, Snape said hurriedly. " Call me if you need me. Let the fever heal, do not fidget." And then he closed the door.

Harry shut his eyes and sighed loudly. His body ached all over, he felt hot and feverish and he was hating Snape more than ever. The garden trick had backfired on him and now Harry was stuck in the house, strapped to the bed, ill.

Harry shuddered and pulled the covers over his head and shut his eyes harder. He almost fell asleep, when the door opened and Harry jumped.

Snape was holding a tray and looking annoyed, but worried. Harry tried to sit up, but for some reason it took a little too much effort. Snape walked towards him and set the tray on the bedside table.

Snape then stared at Harry, and said sternly. "I told you not to exert yourself."

"I wasn't!" Harry cried, indignantly.

Snape rolled his eyes and pointed to the tray. "Your dinner. Eat all of it, otherwise you'll loose all your remaining strength. Do you see the tedious workload you are putting me through?" But even though Snape sounded bitter, his look didn't seem to mean it and Snape felt Harry's forehead and cheeks.

Harry wanted to jerk away, from Snape's touch, but he could hardly move. What kind of fever paralyzed you? Snape then squeezed his arm. "Did you feel that?" Snape asked, softly.

Harry shook his head. "Not really. I can't feel anything. I think my body has gone to sleep. Maybe if I-"

"You're not to move a bit! You'll make it worse!" Snape snapped, making Harry jump slightly. "I have no idea why such an effect is happening. But the moment I saw-" Snape stopped talking, as if he'd caught himself in time.

"Saw what?" Harry asked, groggily. "Tell me. Saw what?"

Snape shook his head. "Nothing. Eat your supper."

"Saw what?" Harry insisted. "Please, tell me, I won't be scared."

Snape bit his lip and said in a low voice."The shadow over your eyes. I think you've been hit by a spell of dark magic. Otherwise the effects of a fever would not be so severe. You can hardly move, or speak."

"I can speak!" Harry cried, shaken by this news. "And I never got hit by any spell,"

"I can hardly hear you. Ofcourse you must of noticed that," Snape said. "And that is yet to be seen. Maybe you don't remember. You were unconscious when I first saw you-"

"I got injured..." Harry said, turning slightly red. "And so what if my voice is slightly low? I'm still speaking. So there!"

"Enough." Snape said, firmly. Then Snape took out his wand and pointed it at Harry, who gasped. Instead of cursing him, Snape said: "_Brazena!" _and Harry felt hot chills creeping over him, making him gasp and look at Snape, wildly.

"Will you relax, you foolish boy? I am merely taking your temperature," Snape took out a thermometer and tapped it on Harry's head, and then read the numbers on the thermometer. The hot chills went away. Snape's face grew pale, but he didn't say anything.

"What's my temperature, then?" Harry asked.

Snape did not answer, at once.

"Come _on _Snape!" Harry demanded.

Snape looked at him, closely. "Two hundred and twenty six," he said, quietly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Sirius Black Pt1

Harry stared at Snape. "You're joking!" He cried. "That's not even possible!"

Snape said nothing, but continued to stare at Harry, transfixed at his eyes.

"Snape?" Harry asked, impatiently.

"Potter, you're seriously ill," Snape said, still in that quiet tone. "You need medical attention at once. I think St. Mungo's Hospital-"

"Sna-ape! Tell me what's going on! You can't send me away! NOT that I want to stay or anything, but you can't send me to whatever that place is! What's _happened_ to me?" Harry pleaded, his eyes smarting.

Snape put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry winced. "You've gotten a Dark fever."

"Can't you do something?" Harry didn't know exactly what that was, but it didn't sound good. "I've heard you're good with the Dark Arts!" Harry's voice trembled.

"I _am_ practiced in it, but- I thought you'd like someone more experienced with these matters...Potter, this fever may be partly my fault. I never knew you were so fragile and weak-" Harry made an angry sound. "-that you would freeze to death in the basement room and develop a fever. A _Dark _Fever, too. I have no idea how you get to be so much trouble."

"That'll teach you to lock me up in cold cellars!" Harry retorted, red. "And I'm not _fragile , _for God's sake! Anyone would freeze there."

"You suggested it, yourself, if you remember," Snape said, sternly.

"Really, Snape? I was asking, sarcastically. I didn't want you to go all serious and _actually _start dumping me in cages and feeding me scraps-" Harry started, indignantly, determined to make Snape feel guilty and embarrassed.

"But you expected that sort of treatment from me. You said so, yourself," and this time Snape sounded reproachful, hurt.

"You said you would torture me..." Harry shrugged. "You sp-er, hit me, and made me clean up your garden and said rude, harsh words too. You are always bullying me in classes too. Quirrel had said it was 'cause you hated my father-" Suddenly Snape's face twisted into an ugly look of hatred and spite.

"Enough," Snape ordered and there was deep loathing in his eyes. "And I did. You're just like him, other than looks. Arrogant, like him. Full of yourself, attention-seeking! You're pathetic, Potter, I shouldn't even be helping you! I should be beating you bloody and treating you like dirt- like your pathetic father!I should leave you here to die!" Snape got off the bed, aggressively, and left the room.

Harry realised at once, he had made Snape upset, perhaps reminded him of his father, and made him angry. Snape HAD to come back. Harry could hardly move. He'd die, surely! Snape couldn't leave him! Maybe he could.

He seemed the sort of man. It was true. Snape loathed him. Why should he even be helping him?

Harry wished with all his heart he hadn't said that and maybe Snape would help Harry get better and start tormenting him again. But then, Harry would be able to move freely, and maybe have a go at running away. Not lying here, helplessly, about to die in an extremely humiliating way- captured, kidnapped, caught by a silly fever, left to die... It wasn't too ideal.

Snape's words echoed in his ears and Harry felt shivery.

_You're pathetic Potter._

Says the guy who enjoys bullying little kids.

_I should be beating you bloody and treating you like dirt- like your pathetic father!_

Well you _have _beaten me and treated me like dirt. Even worse, maybe.

_I should leave you here to die!_

You git.

"I'm gone for," and Harry suddenly felt such a terrible, terrible feeling, tearing at his insides, clawing away, that he suddenly began crying, weeping, in earnest. Tears dripped down and Harry didn't even bother stopping his moaning and shaking shoulders. It took great effort to wipe the tears away and Harry just let them flow as he lay on the bed. "I can't bear it, anymore..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry felt a terrible choky feeling in his throat. "Ah!-Ah!" Harry choked, pressing on his throat."I CAN'T BREATHE! Snape! Someone!I'm suffocating!"

Harry called and yelled and suddenly Snape burst in the room, looking surprised.

"Sn-ape!" Harry gurgled. "I- c-can't b-breathe!"

"Potter?" Snape gasped weakly. Snape took out his wand and waved it, muttering something.

Harry felt no difference and yelled louder. "HELPP ME! I'm sorry Snape, just s-save me!"

Snape kept on muttering, his expression softening, slightly. Harry finally felt the choking feeling, as if someone was pressing on his throat, fading away until it was no more.

"T-t-thankyou," Harry wheezed, gratefully. Tears were still shining on his face. Harry glanced up at Snape, who was glaring at him.

"No need to thank me." he said, roughly.

"Snape I..." Harry didn't know why he was trying to cheer Snape up, but he tried anyhow. "I shouldn't of said that..."

Snape gave him a sharp look. "Shut _up,_" he snapped. "Shouldn't of said what? Stop talking nonsense. Go back to sleep."

"Can I have water?" Harry asked, timidly.

"_Aguamenti," _Snape said quietly, pointing his wand at the empty glass on Harry's bedside table.

Harry drank it, and breathed in relief. "Thank-you, sir." Then he smirked. "I've got good manners, see. I'm not that impertinent."

Snape raised his eye-brows. "Oh really, Potter? I'm surprised you even _remember_ I called you that. I thought you never cared."

"You know I'm not completely my father," Harry said, grinning a little. "I'm not _as_ free as him."

"You mean you're not free to bully people and hex innocent stander-by's for fun?" Snape demanded, angrily.

"That's Draco's job. I would never-" Harry began, feeling scared he had made Snape mad once more. What a bad-tempered bat he was!

"Never? I bet you'd love the chance. You're like your father! Ruining my life and taking everything I loved! And rejoicing in my misery! You're behavior at school, and getting away with it, is hard enough but in MY class, you setting off those fireworks..."

"You just want me sad! I've done nothing to you! You're completely mental, blaming me for no reason, and that was a prank." Shit, Harry had just confessed. "But it didn't do too much damage, Ok?"

Snape stamped his foot. "Your behavior never ceases to astonish me, Potter. Are you now calling me mad?"

"You ARE!" Harry cried, suddenly crying. "Y-you are always being mean to m-me, I can't take it n-now! Y-you're the b-bully! I-I-I'm..." Harry burst into sobs and cried and cried, passionately. He just wanted to be with someone. Someone loving, caring, responsible. Somewhere pleasant, fun, lively. He wanted all his neglect to go.

Snape was quite taken aback. "Potter..." he protested, faintly. Snape sat himself on the bed and stared at the crying boy.

"Potter? What is the meaning of this? Enough!" but Harry was too depressed to stop.

"I-I wan't to leave..." Harry groaned.

Snape looked as if he was in pain. "It's your fault- you're always creating trouble, seeking attention."

"I-I d-don't! Atleast I never m-mean t-to... P-please..." Harry groaned.

Snape felt a sudden surge of pity for Harry, which disgusted him. But he suddenly held Harry to his chest.

"Stop crying, now. You're too old to cry so. Stop these hysterics at once."

Harry was shocked beyond words. Part of him wanted to shove Snape away and part of him wanted to cling on, even though he knew Snape couldn't possibly love him.

Harry kept crying, though these were silent sobs and then he quieted down, still clinging to Snape.

Snape let go, gently and felt a little awkward... but when he saw Harry, he saw the boy was perfectly calm and repressed.

"I'm sorry..." Harry mumbled.

"For what?" Snape said, gently, a hand on Harry's back.

"I'm just trouble. I'm miserable here, 'cause you seem to hate me so much," Harry said. "And I don't mean to bother you, but you don't let me leave..."

"I don't h- It's just because you remind me of him. A living reminder of him. And you seem just as stuck-up and arrogant as him." Snape said, in a low voice. "I'm not sure if I'm alright, because I can't get the grudge away. You think you've been miserable? I think I've dealt with it ten times more." with that Snape got up. "Here, take this..." and he made Harry gulp down more Potion, which wasn't as bad as the last one, but still disgusting.

"You're not to exert yourself, though you've done alot of activity..." Snape said, disapprovingly. "Your fever will be gone in a few days. I've gotten..." Snape took out a black cloth. "Something you must keep on your forehead. It will suck out the Dark Activity. Rest now, and don't worry,"

"Snape," Harry tried, timidly. "You're letting me go after I'm well, right?"

Snape stared at him. "We'll see. But where will you go? Your relatives hate you,"

"What makes you think that?" Harry argued.

"You said so," Snape reminded him. "Well, are you their darling nephew then?"

"What?" Harry spluttered. "No way! Ok, they hate me, and I hate them too, and I'm certainly not going back, but neither am I staying here with you,"

Harry suddenly noticed Snape's face was contorted with fury.

Harry quickly changed track. "I could go to the Weasley's, y'know. They _like _me."

"They can hardly afford for their own children, and you want to go stay with them?" Snape scoffed.

"I'd go anywhere but here!" Harry shouted, feeling annoyed. "Let me leave, you old bat, you can't keep me here!"

Snape grabbed Harry's arm so tight, Harry yelped. " Never. Shout. At. Me. Like. That. Again. If you want me to cure you, you better stay in your limits before I punish you severely."

Harry flinched.

"What do you say, Potter?" Snape asked.

Harry kept his mouth shut, stubbornly.

Snape gave him a murderous glare.

"I'm sorry," Harry spat.

"You better be. Now rest and stop arguing with me."

Harry huffed and lay down to rest. Snape smirked and said. "You're finally listening. Well you have no choice, anyway," and then he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early in the morning when Harry woke up, next. Snape was sitting on a chair, next to the bed, reading the _Daily Prophet._

He was frowning and Harry stared at him, and then tried to sit up. He felt much better and energetic than yesterday. Snape heard the scuffling noises Harry was making, pushing the covers off, and turned to him.

"Good morning, Potter."

"Good morning," Harry yawned. "I feel much better. Is my fever gone?"

Snape nodded. "I took your temperature while you were sleeping and it's normal. I guess the cloth worked. But you're not to move too much today, to be on the safe side."

"Aww man!" Harry sighed. "I'm _tired _of sitting here!"

"You've only been sick for less than a day," Snape said, sternly.

"It seemed _forever_," Harry said.

"Be quiet for once. Your breakfast is on the side table." Snape stood up. "Eat it all up, if you want to be able to get up from bed, tomorrow."

Harry sighed. Then he got an idea. "Can I borrow your newspaper to read, sir?"

Snape turned back, surprised. "Whatever for?"

"It'll give me something to do. Please, sir?"

Snape considered and then threw the newspaper to Harry. "Fine, if it keeps you quiet."

"Thanks," Harry said, and then Snape left the room.

Grabbing a toast, Harry smoothed out the newspaper and read the Headlines. The first news, that took the entire page was titled:

**_ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN! SIRIUS BLACK AT LARGE!_**

**_The convicted Murderer, Sirius Black, escaped Azkaban. He is responsible for the murder of 16 muggles and one wizard named as Peter Pettigrew. He is known as one of You-Know-Who's most faithful Death-eaters and is the first one to break out of Azkaban._**

**_'Noone knows how he did it," Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge announced, looking slightly flustered. 'But we'll catch him soon, round him off to Azkaban before he commits more murders."_**

**_There is also a hint the Dementor's kiss may be performed on him, if Sirius Black is caught and..._**

Harry stopped reading and looked at the moving picture of Sirius Black. There was wild, ragged man, with long matted hair and a thin, dirty face. The man was holding a prison sign, and looking extremely ferocious.

"Potter! Have you eaten your breakfast, yet?"

Harry tore his eyes away from the picture and hastily turned the newspaper to the comics page. He didn't know why he did it. Harry then began eating the breakfast, and Snape looked satisfied when he peeked inside the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh God, what will we _do _today?" Harry asked, Snape.

Snape didn't respond, as he shuffled through the potion vials. Then Snape muttered. "I've got an idea- why don't you do lines. 'I will not ruin other people's gardens' 500 times? That'll keep you busy,"

"You're _joking_!"

Snape gave him a funny look. "I never joke,"

"But that dosen't stop you being dead sarcastic all the time," Harry muttered.

"What was that, Potter? I don't think I caught that bit."

"Nothing," Harry lied. "But come on Snape, I want to do something _fun _for once."

"You don't deserve fun after your terrible behavior."

"Well then, set me free!"

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No. Don't ask me again."

"Please?"

"Do you want me to whip you?"

"I'm sick!"

"What's your point?"

Harry sighed and looked away. "If only someone _knew _I was here. Dumbledore should of come in to rescue me by now-"

Snape gave a short laugh. "Him? He's knows, already. Apparently he thinks you're in very-ah- safe hands,"

"_What?"_Harry cried. "What's he playing at!? He should be _worried!_ He can't do this to me! You terrible, scheming-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, Potter?" Snape asked, maliciously.

Harry gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Well, I'll tell him everything when I go to Hogwarts," Harry said.

Snape looked at Harry in mock surprise. "Are you playing dumb or are you actually that stupid? You're not going,"

"You can't stop me from going! We've had this argument before, and you know you can't stop me!"

"Or can I?" Snape said, mysteriously.

"You c-a-an't!" Harry wailed.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you gullible brat. You must go, or Dumbledore will get suspicious. But I'll make your year miserable,"

"Try. I won't take any notice of you."

"You won't help feeling miserable every now and then at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, right," Harry snapped.

After a pause, Snape said. "You should be grateful, you know,"

Harry looked up. "What for?" he asked, rudely.

Snape gave him a side glance. "I'm keeping you safe. If it weren't for me, you probably would be dead by now,"

Harry stared at Snape, as if he was mad. "H-how do you mean?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued. Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for everything! Please review it'll make me happy!**


	5. Sirius Black Pt2

Snape gave Harry a smirk. "You're so naive, it's frustrating,"

Harry frowned.

"After your intended to run away, I found you, injured. I picked you up and escorted you here, rather than leaving you there to die-" Snape began.

"To die? I wasn't going to die!" Harry cried, indignantly.

"Don't interrupt me, Potter. Anyway, if I had left you there, you would of died. I do not mean only by your injuries. I mean by the present situation. As you do know, of course- Murderer Black-"

"Sirius Black? That first guy to escape Azkaban?"

"Precisely. And I have been told to warn you, Potter, that he's after you,"

"What?" Harry gasped. "What do you mean?"

"He was a Death Eater, extremely close to the Dark Lord as was discovered," Snape said. "He thinks it's all your fault he'd been chucked into prison. So, I suppose you're being hunted,"

"B-but he won't...kill me, right?"

Snape raised his eye-brows. "Dim though you may be, I thought you'd be able to work that out, Potter. He will ofcourse kill you. I'd be surprised, if he did not."

"Well then," Harry said, firmly. "I need proper protection. Maybe Dumbledore will like me to come and live somewh-"

"Oh and speaking of Dumbledore," Snape said, casually. "He wants you completely safe and secure, until school starts. I can tell you he wasn't too pleased when he heard you left your home in Privet Drive. He wishes for you to remain with me. I was less than happy upon hearing this, but...we can't have everything in life."

"B-but..." Harry felt tears gather in his eyes. "I thought you were joking that Dumbledore knew!"

"Did you?" Snape asked, coolly.

Harry bit his lip and tears pooled in his eyes. Snape rolled his eyes. "Oh for God's sake, don't start crying again."

Harry tried not to but a few tears slipped out. He hoped Snape wouldn't see.

"You disgust me." Snape muttered, grudgingly wiping Harry's tears with his sleeve. "I thought you'd be thankful."

"I'm kind of grateful you 'saved' me and everything but I can't get used to the fact I'm here,"

"The sooner you understand the better. But, fine, tomorrow I will let you outside-" Harry gasped, happily. "But you'll be working. That garden has to be re-planted."

"Anywhere but in this old room," Harry nodded. "Can I fly on my broom?"

Snape stared at him.

"I think you're getting the idea I want you to enjoy your stay here or something. Of course you cannot. I've locked your trunk, wand and broomstick in some cupboard. You won't get them until school starts,"

"What about Hedwig?" Harry asked urgently, suddenly remembering.

"I was waiting for you to ask me that," Snape said, a twisted smile playing on his lips. "She's locked up, high in the attic. Apparently, she's been in there ever since you came here. Poor thing, I haven't even been feeding her,"

"No! You git! Let her free, why are you torturing _her?!"_ Harry shouted.

"I do as I like," Snape said, smiling coldly. "And anyway, torturing her, is torturing you. Two birds with one stone as they say?"

Harry clenched his fists, tightly. He was just opening his mouth to verbally abuse Snape when...

There was a loud ringing voice. Snape looked shocked.

"What's going on? Snape?" Harry asked, worriedly.

Snape did not answer, at once. "Stay. Where. You. Are."Snape warned and then he rushed away.

Harry sat still, feeling scared. What was going on? Would Snape be OK? Was someone coming to rescue him? Several minutes ticked past, and finally, when Harry was seriously considering getting up, Snape rushed inside, pale-faced.

"What happened? What was that alarm for? Is something wrong?-"

"It was nothing," Snape said, shortly, though his pale face said otherwise. "Just an intruder-"

"Who?"

"I've dealt with him."

"But who was he?"

Snape shook his head. "Stop nosing in. Go back to sleep or read a book or something,"

"Who was it?"

Snape gave Harry a sharp look. Harry shut up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day dawned bright and windy. Harry shifted in bed and opened his eyes. Then he remembered that he was free to get up now. Grinning slightly, he got off bed, wore his shoes, changed, brushed his teeth and even combed his hair (Well, he tried.)

All the while, Harry couldn't help feeling that last night, when he was just about to drop off, someone had been patting him, consolingly. It had been so, so soothing. But Harry guessed it might have been a pleasant dream.

Then he crept out the room and at that moment, he saw Snape walking across the corridor, his black robes billowing behind him. He stopped short when he saw Harry.

"I see you are up," he commented.

"Mmm. I'm really hungry, do you mind giving me something to eat?"

"Your breakfast is on the Dining Room table," Snape said, shortly, and made to walk away when Harry stopped him.

"Wait!" Harry blurted, without thinking.

Snape turned behind, eye-brows raised. "What do you want, Potter? I'm in a hurry,"

"What do I do after breakfast, sir?" Harry asked, quickly. "You said that I could go into the garden..."

Snape hesitated, then sighed. "Very well. Since I have lots of work to do, and I don't want you interfering in it, as you usually do, I will allow you to spend some time outside in the garden. But you will restore the plants otherwise by all means stay inside and read."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, relieved he could step outside the house.

"Go on, then," And Harry, cheerfully bounced down the stairs, while Snape looked at him, inquiringly and then made for his study.

Harry quickly ate breakfast and then went outside into the garden. The plants were still looking bad, but some of the garden was OK now. Maybe Snape had tried cleaning it up. Harry felt rather guilty. He had hardly gotten a punishment. Well, he had to fix it- and he had done lines yesterday, while Snape made snide remarks on the way he messed things up- but he had really expected to get spanked like he had been for shouting at Snape, that day. Harry blushed deeply at the memory.

Then he regrew the plants, throwing away the dead ones, taking out weeds. Then he straightened himself, and decided to have a break. Harry walked round the pleasant garden and then he caught sight of his wand, through the window. His wand.. His wand!

It could be the only way to escape...

The wand was perched on top of a chest of drawers, partly under a bundle of clothes and rags. Harry grinned. He rushed inside the house and ran to the room. Harry looked around. It was full of cauldrons and vials of potions and bags of weird ingredients. Harry wondered how Snape could be so intrigued by Potions. Harry tried reaching for his wand, but then he heard someone come down the stairs- Snape.

Harry dashed out the room, pronto, and went back outside, trying to act innocent. When Snape came to inspect him, he looked serious.

"What have you been doing?"

"Nothing. I've been working."

"Right." Snape sneered at him.

"I have, really,"

"Well, go on, then. I thought I heard some commotion."

"Hmm," and Harry quickly went back to weeding and planting. Then he remembered. "Where's Hedwig? Can't I see her?"

"She's probably dead by now," Snape said, calmly.

"What do you mean!?" Harry gasped.

"Manners, Potter. You don't want me giving you another paddling, eh? Come with me, she's upstairs. She's not in a good state, by the way. I couldn't be less bothered with your pets."

"You couldn't be less bothered about _me_," Harry snapped.

Snape glared at him.

"When are you going to learn respect, Potter? I'd have thought we had taken care of that,"

Harry glowed red, but said nothing.

They went up the stairs and up and up, until they reached a dark, forlorn room. In the corner of the room was a strange, feeble hooting voice.

"Hedwig!" Harry croaked, rushing towards her. Snape stayed back, rolling his eyes.

The owl was so angry it began flying about in the cage, furiously, trying to nip at Harry.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault." Harry tried. He turned to Snape. "Look how old and weak she's looking!"

"Mmm," Snape agreed.

Harry almost stamped his foot in frustration. "Look, if you're gonna let her droop to death, let her stay in my room. On the bedside table,"

Snape considered. "No." he decided.

"What?" Harry gasped. "But she's mine!"

"I don't want my house turned into a petting-zoo," came Snape's (weak, in Harry's opinion) reply.

"Please, please, look she needs me. I'm her owner! Please, it's not fair, how would you feel if _your_ pet was killed?-"

Snape grew rigid. Suddenly his eyes lowered to slits. "I _did _have a pet, actually. Another owl like that, but tawny. And it got cursed. Guess who did it?"

Harry felt he might know the answer.

"Your father," Snape spat. "So why can't I return the favor,hmm?" Harry saw the bitter tone, the bitter face, the tight voice.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, slowly. "But _I_ haven't done anything to you. And Hedwig's my only friend, outside Hogwarts,"

Snape stared at Harry for a moment and then said. "You can bring her down for some time, but the least trouble, and she's being caged in here or killed immediately."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, and suddenly he felt a sudden rush of pity and gratefulness for Snape.

"Get downstairs and I expect you to finish working in the garden. I have a lot of work to do and I don't want you testing my patience today. Go on,"

And Harry, obediently did as he was told, holding Hedwig's cage, carefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry tried getting his wand again. He needed to do it quietly and well clear from Snape, as the man was in a towering temper. Already he had smacked Harry on the head for talking back and though it didn't hurt too much, Harry felt terrible.

Harry was creeping now, across the dark room to his wand and he reached up for it. Finally... Some power... Even if he could not use it...

Suddenly his hand hit a bottle of unicorn horn dust and the bottle crashed to the floor.

Harry jumped and then he heard Snape rush out the living room, where he was working, (in a very bad mood) and come in the room. He looked livid.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, angrily. "Can't you give me a moment's peace?"

Harry blinked, stung. "I'm sorry," he said, softly. "I was just... um... reaching out for..."

Harry saw the man scan the chest of drawers behind Harry, with an angry and knowing look."Your belongings?" Snape suggested, quietly.

Harry felt his face turn pink. "Yes," he said in a small voice. "I knocked over that vial of dust by accident,"

"Unicorn Horn Dust," Snape implied, waspishly.

"Yes...I'm sorry."

"Do you know how rare it is to get a Unicorn Horn? Do you know it's cost? And didn't I tell you, you'd get your stuff at Hogwarts? Why don't you ever listen!" Snape's temper was getting the better at him.

Harry shrunk back. He didn't know why he was feeling so hurt on this scolding,(Snape was that type, always scolding) but his eyes pooled with tears.

For some reason it made Snape feel even crosser. "And then your sad looks and hysterics when you're caught so you can't get any punishment and wriggle out of it!"

"I said I'm sorry!" Harry said, hoarsely. "I won't touch these things again, hide them somewhere else, just don't be mad, please-I'm sorry,"

Snape's expression softened but he still was narked. "You always go touching my things! I've half a mind to tip you over my knee this minute! There are enough problems at the moment, without your indecent wanderings. Ruining my garden, and refusing to even fix it-"

"I've been working on it for really long!" Harry protested. "And I don't want to be a burden!"

"Stop dramatizing, you brat. Go upstairs this instant, and stay in your room. I can't deal with you right now. Another sound or mistake and I'll give you something to really cry about. Move!" Snape implied the last word, very sharply.

Harry's bottom lip was trembling and he was blinking rapidly. All he had wanted was his wand. Why was Snape being so mean?

"You will _not _cry," Snape snapped, almost wearily. "Don't think it works with me. With Dumbledore or Professor Mcgonagall maybe, but I know how selfish and fake you _really_ are, Potter. Go on, don't make me repeat myself."

Harry dashed away from Snape, hurt, and ran up the stairs. He wanted to get as far away from him as possible. The minute he reached his room, he slammed the door and plopped on the bed, fighting with his eyes.

"Evil, ugly git. Hateful, slimy bat. All I did was break a vial of that stupid Unicorn Dust thingy," Harry sniffed. "I just wanted _my _wand."

_Maybe he ought to have been mad. You were nosing about in his house and you broke one of his rare ingredients. He is troubled enough today, and didn't scold you that bad, anyway, _Harry's conscience told him.

He didn't like Snape's hints of spanking him again.

_You don't want another paddling, eh?_

_I've half a mind to tip you over my knee this minute!_

It was so humiliating, so mean, so terrible. Harry's eyes stung once more.

Then he made up his mind. "I'm running away,"

If Snape didn't want him, thought him a burden, then he could happily stay with someone else or even alone- he did not need Snape, not really-Maybe the man had been nicer to him than he usually was, but it was probably on Dumbledore's strict orders- there was no thinking now... he couldn't stay.

Harry crept out the room, holding Hedwig's cage. He would take his wand and buy new stuff. He had his parents' fortune, after all.

Then Harry padded downstairs, and peeked, into the living room, at Snape at his desk, writing furiously, looking stressed. Maybe something bad had happened ever since that alarm had gone off.

Harry quickly went to the main door, and opened it quietly. Then he remembered... His wand. Running to that room, where he had been scolded, Harry grabbed his wand from the chest of was surprised Snape had not hid it somewhere else...

Harry, feeling braver now, opened the door, shut it, very, very quietly and slipped away. He passed the garden. He opened the gate with a key he had stolen and threw it on the paved stone. He ran out the house, into the streets and far, far away. He was running away. Oh, bliss! Freedom!

And then Harry stopped short as he heard a braking of wheels and gave a scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry screamed. Then he rolled over to the side path, the car missing him by seconds. Breathing heavily, Harry made a mental note to celebrate later, and be more careful now.

Now, the question was: Where to go? Harry thought the Hog's Head. He had read that it was an inn, in the _Daily Prophet _newspaper. Perhaps he'd stay there. Then go to Gringotts and buy some new robes and books? Meet Ron or Hermoine? In fact, Harry was sure he'd be all right. It was going to turn out well. He'd think of Snape's anger at Hogwarts. Nothing too big. Everything was going smooth.

Harry smiled, though he felt worried and guilty at Snape's reaction.

"Potter, lunch is ready!" he would probably call. Then he'd look in Harry's room. "Now where did you get to, you brat?" And then he'd get worried and search the whole house and go mad that he had failed Dumbledore.

Satisfying.

Almost.

Maybe.

A little.

Harry's stomach rumbled. _Lunch. _What would he eat? What would he _do?_ What if someone saw him, and asked him what he was doing out on the streets? What if DUMBLEDORE found him and asked him what he was doing on the streets?

He'd probably question him why he wasn't as Snape's. Well, Harry was going to keep out of the Headmaster's way, then. Or perhaps tell how Snape had been torturing him. In reality though, Snape was being nicer than usual and not really doing much. But, he was still Snape. Harry's least-favorite Professor.

This was probably the best decision Harry had ever made in his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_This is probably the worst decision I've made in my life..._Harry told himself, wretchedly.

After searching the streets for Diagon Alley, Harry was completely lost, sitting on the ground stupidly. He was STARVING. Oh he was never going to survive! What was he THINKING? Snape would probably not even take him back now...

"I don't need him," Harry told himself, firmly. "I can do it by myself. I'll survive, easy-peasy."

Harry broke off a berry from the bush behind him and bit into it. It wasn't ripe. Harry blanched. "Ugh!"

Then he nibbled another one. This one seemed OK. Harry ate it. "See?I have food," and Harry fed himself on berries. It was a start. Who needed Snape?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is he, where is he?" Snape growled, as he strode through the house, looking for Potter.

"Idiotic, annoying, impertinent brat! Where _is he?_ What will I tell Dumbledore?" Snape sighed, as he scanned the garden and backyard.

Then he went into the room where he had scolded Harry. The wand had gone.

It suddenly dawned on him. If wand AND owl was gone...

"He's run away..." Snape murmured, dazedly.

He had to fire-call Mcgonagall and Dumbledore at once. This was serious. This was intense.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Harry had found an abandoned hut and had found a nearby restaurant where he would eat small portions of food with the little money he had. He gave Hedwig grains. He had brought her grains with him and some pounds he had had in his pocket too.(He'd gotten two pounds by helping someone mow grass back in Privet Drive) He'd survive, all right.

But he kept having terrible nightmares of Snape looking all over for him, while he hid behind a bush and then there was all darkness and Harry did not know where he was...

Harry was feeling terribly lonely and unloved. He didn't know why, though. But he felt that after leaving Snape, he had left something behind. (Other than his trunk and old robes) Harry felt Snape actually cared about him, even if he got narky and scolded and remarked. He remembered when, when he was crying, Snape had hugged him briefly. That was a feat. It was so un-Snapeish, Harry was still surprised about it.

Then Snape had been sitting in his room when he had woken up. He would not of have, if he didn't like or care about Harry. Snape had helped to cure him from the Dark Fever, too. Maybe Harry was being judging. Maybe Snape wasn't THAT bad.

But it was too late now, and Harry wished he could go back, from this old, rundown cottage and back to the big house of Snape's. Harry remembered his dream about someone patting him, soothingly. It had seemed so real...

Then Harry made up his mind. Running away was not working. He would go and find Snape and beg for forgiveness. Anything was better than staying out here, cold and like some street kid.

The only problem was... Harry had no idea where Snape lived.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After hours of pointless wandering, Harry had come to a conclusion- he was going to ask for directions. Obviously SOMEONE would know where Mr Snape lived, right?

So Harry began looking for a suitable walker-by to question. He found a young woman who was carrying her shopping and questioned her. She told him to run off and not pester her.

Meanie!

Harry tried an elderly man. "I don't know any Snape, here, young man."

Oh God.

Harry tried to retrace his steps but he had run alittle too far. And then, for a very long time nothing happened.

Then he saw a mailman. Oh yes, he'd know!

The man was riding along on his bicycle. "Sir! Oi! Sir!" Harry raced beside the bike.

"What do you want?" The mailman asked, thickly.

"Do you know where a man named Mr Severus Snape lives?"

"A few blocks ahead," The mailman said, roughly. "Why?"

"I need to see him. Can't you lead me there?"

"What will ye give me?"

Harry glared at the man. "I have one pound left."

"I'll have it."

"Fine. Lead me there, first. I'll give it to you, promise,"

The mailman nodded, gruffly and cycled along. Harry followed in his wake, excitement and fear bursting inside him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape held his head, miserably. Gone. Without a note. Without a second glance. Brat. Uncaring brat.

He had thought Harry had grown used to this. He was doing all he could for James Potter's son. Why was this happening to him, then?

Dumbledore was really cross at him, and Mcgonagall disapproving, she thought he had mistreated Harry.

He had not! Not really.

Snape had not eaten much or slept much for two days or more. Where _was _Harry? And was he safe...?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Tears

**I'm on roll! I've gotten five chapters done, no less than two thousand words each. Oh I feel so self-satisfied :) :)**

**Review. Enjoy.**

**The mailman has shown Harry the way. Will Snape accept him back? **

**(One Snape POV scene. I felt like adding it)**

**Warning: Contains spanking of a minor. Don't like, don't read.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How do you know where he lives?" Harry panted, as he ran beside the bicycle.

"He's famous in the neighborhood, he is. Get's lots of mail, too, I s'ppose." The mailman replied.

Harry pondered over this and finally, FINALLY, they arrived. Harry recognized the street, the house. He quickly paid the pound and ran off, joyfully to the front gate. Then his smile vanished. How would Snape react?

Harry braced himself for the worse and opened the gate. It was open. Huh? Maybe Snape had left it open in hopes of getting Harry back. Maybe.

Harry walked slowly, quietly, up to the front door. His heart drummed wildly. Harry gulped and walked, his face sweaty and panicked. He stood facing it for a few long minutes and then gulping, throwing caution to the wind, he knocked loudly. He rang the doorbell. Then he waited. Here goes...

**~*~*~*~*SNAPE'S POV*~*~*~*~**

Snape sat on the sofa, his head in his hands, worrying.

"If I ever, _ever _see that boy again, I'll make sure he won't live to see tomorrow," Snape muttered darkly. "He will get it. I won't give him a bit of mercy. Wretched, stupid, insensitive like his idiotic father..."

Suddenly Snape heard a knock. And the doorbell ring.

"Oh great, Albus must be here for more lecturing. I wonder what to do with that twinkling old fool. I don't even know why I work for that man if this is what I get-" Snape snapped to himself, getting up.

The doorbell rung again.

Snape sighed and walked to the door. He opened it, expecting to see Dumbledore. What he DID see was something that made time stop. Bewildered, shocked, surprised, Snape looked down at Potter, who stood there, looking frightened.

His shock was replaced by anger. Extreme anger.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry gulped as he saw Snape, standing at the door. Snape looked shocked and then rage contorted his features. Harry waited, fearfully. Snape seemed to be swelling with anger. And then-Harry could not believe his eyes- Snape slammed the door on his face.

Oh no.

Harry gasped. "Snape!" he yelled.

No answer. The door remained shut.

Harry felt his eyes sting sharply and his voice tremble. "Snape, please! Let me in, I'm sorry! Sn-a-ape!"

In vain. Hedwig hooted, sympathetically.

Tears trickled down Harry's pale cheeks. He banged on the door with both fists. He yelled and called. He begged and pleaded.

"Let me in!" Harry begged. "Please, Snape, atleast listen to me! Let-Me-In!"

Harry punched the door so hardly, so angrily,so pleadingly that beads of blood came on his fist. He began sobbing softly, from emotional pain, rather than physical. He plopped on the ground and cried and cried.

And then the door swung open, Snape staring shocked and livid at the scene. At once, he scooped Harry into his arms and took him inside. Then he shut the door.

Harry, sobbing earnestly, and clinging at Snape for dear life, nursed his bloody fist, while Snape carried him into the living room and put him on the sofa. Then he stood infront of him and glared at him with intense hatred. He took the cage and rucksack and put it in the corner of the room.

Harry couldn't bear to look at him. He felt relief and hope at being brought in, but also misery. All he had ever wanted was some love…Why was everyone so cruel to him? Why had his parents left him? He had noone left in the world...The tears spouted out, harder.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in, Potter?" Snape asked, quietly, after staring at Harry's terrible sobs for a few minutes.

Harry kept on sobbing. The hate in Snape's look was terrible. It had always stung him, even at Hogwarts, but now it was unbearable.

"Do you realize I will beat the stuffing out of you for running away and putting everyone in a state of panic?" Snape continued, in a deadly voice.

Harry still sobbed.

"Do you ever think of the consequences of your actions!? Do you realize how angry I am, right now? Do you not realize you won't be sitting for an entire month after I'm done with you?"

*Sob* *Sob* *Gulp* *Sob*

"And I thought you finally understood… I was wrong. You're as heartless and pathetic as your father. But I still thought you'd be capable of thinking, Potter!"

And then Harry spoke. "I'm sorry…I didn't think…Snape, I swear, I'm really sorry…"

Snape had never heard Harry speak such a sincere sorry before. It was so heartfelt, he was taken aback.

"'Sorry' won't fix matters, or revert them." Snape said, hardening himself. "Potter, do you know how worried I have been!? I've been given orders to-to protect you, and there you go- running away for almost three days and turning up, suddenly!"

"I was upset you shouted at me..." Harry wept.

Snape gritted his teeth. "How incredibly sensitive you are, just like your…" and then Snape stopped, because this wasn't just like James… It was more like… Lily…

Snape suddenly felt a terrible tearing in his heart and he sat down on the sofa, beside Harry and spoke to him, more gently. "I did not mean for you to get upset. But that does NOT mean you run away,"

"I-I overreacted. I thought I was a burden for you. I r-ran aw-way… And then I had a terrible time, worrying about you, and hardly eating. I was so eager to come back, I impersonated a muggle-"Harry knew this was a bit of an exaggeration, but he did not care. "And demanded him to tell me where you lived and he finally showed me. And I ran to the house… I don't know why I came back… I just wanted to… I felt miserable by myself…" And then Harry sobbed harder, and then suddenly Snape, grabbed him from the sofa, sat down and tipped him over his knee.

Harry gave a strangled gasp. Was Snape-?

SMACK!

Harry let out a ragged gasp and tears flowed down, heavily.

SMACK! SMACK!

"You will never, ever run away from me, again," Snape said, coldly.

"N-never! Ow!" Harry sobbed.

SMACK! SMACK!

The swats were so hard, so firm and they hurt so badly. But Harry didn't care. He was too much in his own misery to really notice.

Snape went on and on, until twenty-four hard smacks were laid down on Harry and then three last, all on the same spot, on his sit-spots.

"Owwwchh!"Harry howled. They hurt like hell. And then Snape stood Harry up and said to him, sternly. "Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Y-yes, I'm s-sorry," Harry choked, resisting the urge to rub his backside. And then before Harry knew it, Snape hugged him, pulling him to his chest, his hand going through the dark hair, protectively and firmly. Harry clung back, and sobbed harder.

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Harry sobbed. "I should not of run away. I made everyone worrieed-"

"It's all forgiven, it's OK. Stop crying, it's over. It's going to be all right, don't cry anymore...There's a good boy, it's all over..."

Harry sobbed and sobbed and looked at Snape with his bright green eyes.

Snape hugged him tighter, more protectively. "I care about you too much, Harry…I can't stand you to disappear like that, worrying me sick."

Harry was shell-shocked.

Had he just used his first name? Had he just HUGGED him? Just confessed he cared about him?

Harry suddenly realized he maybe had gotten that protective guardian he wanted. Someone who loved him dearly and took care of him. Someone almost like a parent. Maybe. But did Snape actually _love _him? Harry felt too scared to ask.

"I won't run away, again," Harry sniffed, after a few moments.

"You won't, otherwise you know what I'm going to do with you, don't you?"

Harry rolled his eyes, smiling weakly.

Snape held Harry infront of him, and said in a stronger voice. "Now, Harry, go upstairs and clean yourself up. You look terrible. Living in some old dump, I suppose. I'll get you some supper,"

"Thanks," Harry said, shakily, getting up.

"You are really the most emotional boy I've ever seen. Howling away like that." Snape smirked. He waved his wand and Harry's bloody fist was healed.

"Don't rub it in!" Harry gave out a shuddering sigh. "You smacked me too hard, I won't be able to sit,"

"I gave you what you deserved, you brat,"Snape ruffled Harry's hair and then stood up. "I should of used the belt, no maybe a switch, be grateful it was only my hand. Oh and so you know, don't think your punishment's over. You're getting another paddling but we won't worry about it now, eh?"

"Hmph!" Harry snorted and went upstairs, though his insides writhed with dread.

When he saw himself in the mirror, he was shocked. His face was white with red, red eyes. Harry quickly washed himself and went downstairs. Snape was waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, again.

Snape rolled his eyes. "It's alright, Potter. Come down and eat your supper,"

"You should be much more mad at me..." Harry said, quietly.

Snape thought Harry was going mad. "I just spanked you and scolded you. Your getting a paddling later. What else do you want?"

"I don't _WANT_ you to be mad, but I'm surprised you even let me in," Harry said, truthfully.

"I can't leave you outside, defenceless. What about Black? He could of gotten you."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I know. I was so stupid," He came forward and looked at Snape. "I never knew you cared for me,"

Snape took a great gulp. "Er..."

"I came back only 'cause I missed you," Harry flushed and looked at his shoes. "I was really lonely,"

Snape put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Oh Harry, you don't need me or anything. I'm just the bitter old Potions master. Look how I hurt you by locking you up in the cellar and giving you that terrible spanking with the brush that first day. No you deserved the spanking. No, you did not, you were already troubled-"

"I deserved it." Harry said. "You've been really nice to me. You're right, I've been a right brat,"

"No you have tried to cope with me-"

"Well, that's true-"

"And I've been hard on you-"

"Mm-mm, but it doesn't matter, really-"

"I'm not right for you, I think I'll ask Dumbledore-"

"No!"

Snape raised his eye-brows. Harry flushed. "I don't want to go anywhere else. I want to stay here, please,"

Snape looked taken aback. "If you're feeling alright and are sure, I guess I can't stop you."

Harry smirked. "_And_ you want me here, too."

"Get in the Dining Room, you cheeky brat-" and Snape gave him a shove. Harry hurried to the Dining Room, and Snape gave a tired smile. That boy was going to be the death of him, one day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Pressed Letter

**A\N: The reviews are wonderful. They are really uplifting and I think I will write another action chapter because you guys have made me happy. There are worksheets going on but I can spare some time on the computer. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I just like meddling with lives**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry did not know what to expect from Snape since he came back. Maybe Snape would grudgingly take him back and be extra-evil. Maybe Snape would hardly speak to him and leave awkward scenes behind. Maybe Snape would embrace Harry in open arms and beg him to never run away again. Not too likely.

Snape was acting as if nothing had happened. Well, _after _that terrible day. After he had given Harry a truly terrifying paddling with the hairbrush (Harry was still sore from the one, before) he had made Harry eat dinner, go to sleep and write 'I will not run away for any reason without thinking' 550 times.

Harry had only done 56 and his hand was expected him to scold and pester, but he shrugged and said to do the rest tomorrow. Harry had been rather surprised and then he had fallen asleep. Falling asleep that night was soothing but difficult.

It was just wonderful to be back in a normal bed, under a careful eye. But all the proceedings was making Harry very nervous. Snape cared about him. Snape actually did. Harry had lain like this for quite a while until Snape had sat next to him and told him to sleep at once unless he'd like another spanking. Harry had quickly shut his eyes because if there was one thing throbbing more than his heart, it was his bottom. It was already hurting irritably because of the tight night-clothes.

After Snape had left, Harry actually did almost doze off. But he noticed Snape come in the room again, and tuck the covers round his shoulders. Snape had patted his cheek for a while, even ruffled his hair and then gotten up, murmuring. "Good boy. Go to sleep, now,"

Harry had went to sleep with a cozy and warm feeling in his heart.

XXXXXX

When Harry woke up, he dressed and skipped downstairs. Snape was in the kitchen, pouring a jug of coffee inside a red mug. He looked up.

"Good morning, sir," Harry said.

"Good morning," Snape said, curiously.

"Can I have breakfast?"

"I forgot to make some for you,"

"Right. Hand it over, I'm starving,"

"No really, Potter, I forgot. I need to go to meet Dumbledore-"

"Ooh, can I come?"

Snape smirked. "Don't act funny. You're not coming. I think there is some cereal in the cupboard-"

"Oh please, can't I come? Dumbledore would like to see I'm safe," Harry pleaded.

"No. You'll convince him to take you. I want to make you miserable all summer, so that will not work for me. Shut up, now. As I was saying the cereal-"

"Seriously, Snape, that's ridiculous, I just want to meet him-"

"Is in the cupboard-"

"I'll be bored, alone-"

"And there might be some milk-"

"How can you leave me alone after what I did to your garden-"

"In the other cupboard. I-"

"Snape!"

Snape shook his head. "No, and that's it. Stop pestering me like your father. I have to go at once," Snape made to sweep out the kitchen, but Harry lunged after him. Maybe he could convince Snape.

"Before I petrify you, or even better hex you into pieces, stand back," Snape took out his wand, threateningly.

Harry stuck out his bottom lip.

"Pout all you like, you brat. You're grounded, anyway. I want you to finish those lines and then I'm sure I can find some suitable chore for you. Do you like sweeping floors?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"And I said you also had to pay the price. Don't make me go more severe on you," Snape added, warningly.

"You've already beaten me twice-"

"I did not beat you," Snape said, stiffly.

"_Twice._I can hardly sit-"

"Excellent, you know what to expect when you run away..._twice._Now stand aside,"

Harry moved away, angrily. If only he could do something evil to Snape. But Snape was twice his size, towering over him. And he was also armed.

Snape had always presented a sense of authority, that made everyone cower. Even Dumbledore took Snape seriously. The other Professors, always listened to his opinion, and the students always treated him with respect. Maybe Harry and Ron would blurt something out, (who would not, if the teacher was so mean) but any more than that, and Harry knew he would not like what would happen.

But Harry. Boy-Who-Lived and still thin and scrawny, and pushed about by Malfoy. Harry screwed up his face in frustration.

"What now?" Snape looked at him, closely. "Are you going to throw another hysterical tantrum: _I want to go to Dumbledore! I do not realize I am grounded! _or maybe you'd like to have another go at my garden? Hacking the ground with a shovel, or wait, even better- running away again? _I was upset you shouted at me."__  
_

"Stop it!" Harry's voice trembled. "Why are you being so mean to me? You're just as bad as Malfoy and the other Slytherins,"

"And here bursts forth the crying,"

Harry looked away, angrily, hurt.

"Don't you look away from me," Snape said. "Look,Potter, I'm in a hurry. Save this for later."

"I'll be alright, much to your dismay ofcourse," and Harry stomped away and up to his room. He felt really annoyed. Snape had been so sweet before, well as sweet as possibly he could be. He had coaxed him and hugged him and whispered to him to calm down and that everything was alright now. But now? He was sneering at him, calling him "Potter" again and not even bothering to make him breakfast! What kind of man was he? Changing personalities. Evil git, he was always mean, even when he was being nice. Harry snorted because that didn't make such sense and then sighed and moped.

He heard footsteps and saw Snape, in his travelling cloak, peep through the door.

"Well, I'm going out, Potter. If I see more damage to my house or you suddenly not there, I promise you, your last punishments will seem like a few love day."

Harry didn't reply and looked away.

Snape sighed and came inside. "I don't want any hysterics. Tell me what's bothering you, quickly, so I can go,"

"It's everyone bullying and pushing me around!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Oh God,"

"It's not funny or stupid! Noone listens to me or respects me and they think I'm this weird kid with glasses who is a burden on them-"

"You sound so ungrateful, I feel like smacking you one. What do you mean noone respects you or listens to you? Everyone is working tirelessly to protect you-"

"It's a burden for them!"

"And what's this all about being bullied?"

"You bully me!"

"You act out-of-control and senseless!"

"In that first class you were like _Fame isn't everything-"_

"Well it isn't! You were being deliberately rude, saying you did not know the answers-"

"You asked me extremely difficult ones! Noone knew! And then you took a point from me because _Neville'_s Potion blew up-"

"I don't have time for your complaints. You are simply being ungrateful after everything I have done for you-"

"And then there's MALFOY. He's a right prat, always-"

"You Gryfinndors are the bullies. I should give you all detention for a month and a half and see how it suits you-"

"He called Hermoine a mudblood, last year-"

Snape froze. After a while, his face still pale he said. "And how did she respond?"

"She did not even know what it meant at first. Everyone got really angry, though, and they started to round up on him, Ron even tried to hex him-"

Snape still seemed to be in slight pain.

"He insults my parents, even my mother, calling _her _mud-blood, and then he says his fath-"

"_What?" _And Harry was extremely unnerved and surprised to see Snape was furious. "_What_ did he call her?"

Harry raised an eye-brow. "Mud-blood. But that's not all-"

"How dare he," Snape spat, teeth bared.

Harry didn't say anything.

"I have to go," Snape said, still looking extremely flustered and angry. "Good-bye," and he left without even looking back.

Harry didn't understand what had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry explored at house. It was so big, and interesting! Portraits and different rooms and wonderful carpets and chandeliers. Harry wondered why Snape wore black if his house was so bright and grand, splashed with gold and red and brown.

And then Harry stumbled into a library. Filled to the brim with shelves of books and dusty journals. There were Potions Books and hexes and old folktales and then Harry saw a spindly black book labelled: The Dark Arts: What it really is.

The book was rather old. Really old, in fact. The cover almost poked out. But on it was written in white,thin writing: Severus Snape.

Harry picked it up and sat on a desk. He opened the book and the first thing he saw was the title page:

**_THE DARK ARTS:WHAT IT REALLY IS_**

_**Grunewald Robertson**_

At the end of the page were a few handwritten words. Harry peered at them:

_**To Severus, from mum.**_

Harry snorted. So did Snape get this from his mother, then?

Then a few more messages:

_**Hi.**_

_**Hello. Who are you?**_

_**I'm Severus. I live down the road, near that river.**_

_**I'm Lily. Why are you writing? Are you shy?**_

_**No! I just**_

The message ended here. Perhaps Snape or whoever had written it, had abandoned writing it and talked face-to-face. But one thing startled Harry a lot.

Lily.

xxxxxxxx

"It could be anyone, there are loads of Lilies," Harry told himself over and over, trying to calm himself. "I'm stupid to worry about it. I shouldn't panic, I'm being paranoid..."

Maybe Snape had been younger to do such a silly thing; writing messages instead of speaking, but there was no proof that Lily was... Harry's mother. No proof. Yet.

Harry shook his head and felt inclined to read through the book- it looked really interesting. He flipped through pages, and from the scribbles and underlines, Harry had a feeling Snape really liked this book- and the Dark Arts.

Then he came across a letter, pressed onto the page.

_Dear Severus,_

_You won't believe it! Well, actually you will, since you said it would happen- I have gotten my letter from Hogwarts! I can't believe it and I'm sooo happy! Mum and Dad want to research about it (they're still really awed) but Petunia will hardly speak to me. I'm so worried we might never make up! She doesn't seem to like you too. I wonder why she's being so bitter. I tried to comfort her. I think she wanted to go to Hogwarts too. _

_You're the bestest friend ever! I can't wait to go! Meet you at September 1st. You know, maybe we can meet in the park again. And have a picnic or something. What do you say?_

_Love, Lily._

Harry was just reading it when he was sure he heard the door open. Snape was probably back. Maybe Snape wouldn't like him peering into his private letters. Harry shut the book and put it back on the shelf. Then he came out the library, warily.

Snape was looking bitter, still. "What have you been doing?" he snapped, when Harry came into the living room.

"Nothing! Just roaming,"

"Did you ruin anything?"

"No!"

"Fine." Snape went back to shuffling papers.

"Well, how did the visit go?"

Snape raised his eye-brows. "Oh, the usual. That manipulating man is never satisfied. Wants to meet you. Make sure you're fine. That I'm treating you well and all,"

"You are," Harry said, carefully. "I won't say anything wrong,"

"I wouldn't care if you did." Snape said, dismissively. "You may play in garden for a while."

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

Snape looked at him, dangerously. "What do you take me for, Potter? Go away,"

"Look, I'm sorry for complaining like that, but you look so sour now-"

"I'm always sour. Now go-"

"Snape, look, did I say something wrong?"

"_You_ didn't,"

Harry didn't like the emphasize. "I know. Malfoy did."

"No. _I_ did." Snape said, sighing. He took a deep breath. "Look, Potter, go outside. The mere sight of you is frustrating me,"

"Snape tell me, please. What did you say-?"

"I said one word, Potter, and she left me. Married him. Without even thinking about me. Even though I-" suddenly Snape realized he said too much. Getting angry, he pushed Harry out the room and hissed. "Don't bother me, just now," and closed the door.

Harry hoped and hoped that what he thought hadn't happened. He hoped and hoped that Snape wasn't talking about _her. _It would kill him to find that out...

xxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Visit

Harry was sitting out in the garden, feeling depressed. He had been sitting there for quite a while. Snape came to the door and called out. "Potter! Come in for tea!"

Harry had a fleeting flashback of something like this happening and him being trapped in the cellar. He went inside the house, and into the Dining Room.

"Do you like muffins?" Snape asked, pleasantly.

Harry looked up, surprised. "Er... Yes..."

"Well, no muffins for you," Snape said. "And cake?"

"No!" Harry said, hoping he might get a slice.

"Oh well, then," and Snape shrugged. "I though you'd like a slice."

Harry almost stamped his foot. "Please, can't I have a slice?"

"No," Snape said.

"Please!"

"No. Too much sugar is bad for you,"

Harry sulked, feeling worse than he already was.

But when he got his tea, a slice of cake was on the plate, looking delicious. Harry grinned and began chomping it down.

"Don't look too grateful," Snape said, as if Harry's sudden happiness was causing him pain. "I just didn't want more of your hysterics,"

"I'm not hysterical," Harry retorted.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you wretched boy."

"No, really, Snape, I'm not. I just get sad sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Snape scoffed. "Understatement of the century."

Harry ignored him. Winding him up as usual. No need to take any notice of him.

Then Snape said. "The Headmaster wanted me to give this to you,"

Harry looked up, eagerly.

Snape was grimacing as he brought a small package wrapped in red. Harry wrenched it open and gasped happily.

"Oh cool, a watch!" It was a gold watch, with silver clock-hands and silver numbers. A ruby gleamed on it's side. "It's beautiful. Can you send him my thanks?"

Snape was looking at Harry's reaction closely. Then he replied. "I'm sure he'd like to hear from you. He's coming to see you, tomorrow evening." He sounded bitter again.

"Oh alright. Forget him," Harry said, quickly. "I was thinking when we'd be going to get my school books."

"We'll be going sometime this week. Can you shop alone?"

"Yes, I can, but-"

"Good. And then you're going to Hogwarts."

Harry suddenly remembered something he hadn't talked about with Snape or given much thought to. "S-Snape. Where will I go af-after the year ends?"

Snape looked mildly surprised. "Your relatives, ofcourse. They'd cope with you, I suppose."

"B-but, won't I be staying _here_?"

Snape gave a short laugh of disdain. "You really_ are_ stupid. You've been here because there was no other choice."

"But-but I don't want to go back there!"

"Too bad. You wouldn't want to come back here, either,"

Harry's eyes stung, and he felt hurt. "No. I would, maybe. Couldn't I? If I'm not any trouble-"

"You will always be trouble, judging by your last two years at Hogwarts. And this year too, I expect with Black running wild and your strange thought that you must save everybody from him." Snape said, smoothly.

"But, you'd still keep me, right?"

Snape raised his eye-brows. "Why? Do you want to stay here?"

Harry gulped. And then whispered. "Yes."

Snape looked remotely surprised and taken aback. "Why? There's nothing too interesting here, unless you've found a dangerous thing to do, without my knowledge?"

"I-I don't know. I've grown used to this house. Please, Snape?"

Snape considered. Then he replied. "We'll see. I'm not sure the Headmaster will be too pleased."

"I don't need to listen to him!" Harry urged.

"I said we'll see. Enough, Potter."

"_Harry," _Harry snapped, irritably.

Snape seemed to have difficulty saying it. "Fine. Harry."

"Call me that from now on," Harry said, smiling mischievously.

"And why should I do that?" Snape snapped.

"You must. If I'm living here." Harry said.

Snape sighed. "Alright, you demanding child. Eat your tea." He paused. "You're not to call me 'Snape' either. Really, you have no manners, Pot-Harry. I thought a 'Professor' or 'Sir' might-"

"Or Severus?"

Snape spluttered on his tea. "Wh-hat?"

"Whats wrong with that?"

"No you will not," Snape decided. "Stop being a nuisance."

"Fine." Harry pouted.

"No, don't start sulking again. I'm tired of that."

Harry sighed and decided to change the topic. "It's my birthday in a few days, y'know..."

"31st July is it not?" Snape asked, casually.

"Yep." Harry nodded.

"I expect you want me to shower you with cake and gifts and throw you a party?" Snape asked, snidely.

"N-no!" Harry said, quickly. "I didn't say that!"

"Maybe I can spare you a few crumbs of cake and less chores on that special day." Snape said, lightly. "Or not even that. We'll see by your behavior."

"What!" Harry gasped, angrily. "You can't do that! A few _crumbs _of cake? You've got to be jok-"

"I told you I never joke," Snape interrupted, looking amused (Which made Harry's blood boil.)"And too much sugar is bad for you,"

Harry gritted his teeth and this time he felt solid anger against Snape. "I hate you! You're evil and terrible and mean and-"

Snape was trying not to smirk. "Insulting won't get you any nearer to a slice, Po-Harry,"

Harry was getting furious. "How would you feel if someone threw you such a terrible birthday?" And then he felt awkward. DID Snape celebrate his birthday?

Snape scoffed. "I wouldn't care, because I'm not a silly little child like you."

"When _is _your birthday,"

"January," Snape said, off-handedly. "Nevermind,"

"You never celebrate it- I don't see you at Hogwarts-" Harry began.

"What do you expect me to do? Hang balloons in Potions?" Snape retorted.

"Well, don't you give yourself a treat?"

"With you running wild, none of the staff can rest," Snape said, snappishly.

"This time, I'll get you a gift," Harry grinned.

"Harry," Snape began, annoyed.

"I think I know what you'd like. Mmm, maybe another potions kit? Or a book?"

"Enough," Snape said. "Eat your tea."

Harry ate it all up obediently and then got up.

"What now?" he asked, swallowing the last crumb.

"Take a bath and sweep the floors."

"Awww-"

"Now!"

Harry glared at Snape and went upstairs. Sometimes he really didn't like that man.

xxxx

The next day dawned bright and clear. Harry looked at the clock and saw it was eleven AM. And then Harry suddenly remembered- Dumbledore was coming! Getting ready in his best clothes (Which weren't too ideal) he raced downstairs. Dumbledore would be here in the evening, according to Snape, but Harry was feeling excited at the moment.

"No running," Snape remarked, from where he sat at his writing desk.

Harry frowned at him. "Why not?"

"You'll break something,"

"Fine," Harry shrugged. "What about my breakfast?"

"In the Dining Room."

"Oh, ok then,"

"Potter," Snape suddenly turned to face him. "There has been a slight change in plans-Dumbledore comes in a few minutes."

Harry gasped. "Oh! Well, good!"

Snape was looking annoyed. "You seem nervous."

Harry had to admit, he _was _nervous. This was the ideal opportunity to escape Snape, confide in Dumbledore, save himself... But why did he suddenly feel like taking Snape's side? Why did he feel that Dumbledore was being too hard on Snape? Why did he feel-

The door rung and Snape looked up. "It's him," he said. He got up and went to open the door.

"Sit in the living room, Harry, I'll bring the Headmaster there."

Harry hastened to obey. A few minutes later, Albus Dumbledore came into the room, followed by Snape, who was looking uncomfortable.

"Harry!" Dumbledore cried.

Harry got up to meet him. "Good morning, sir," he beamed.

Dumbledore looked at him, closely. "You look rather bright, Harry,"

"Oh, I just feel good, that's all," Harry said.

"Let us sit," Dumbledore said, sitting on one of the velvet sofas.

Snape took a seat on another one and strangely enough, Harry sat right on that one, too.

Once again, Dumbledore looked slightly surprised. His penetrating stare pierced Harry, as it usually did.

"Now, Harry, how are you?"

"Very well, thanks,"

"Are you... happy, living here?"

Harry felt Snape stiffen. "Yeah, it's... it's alright," Harry said, truthfully.

"That's good," Dumbledore said. "But Harry, I never got to chance of asking you this. Why did you run away from your aunt and uncle when I had asked you to remain there?"

Somehow this made Harry angry. "They were mistreating me," he said, alittle louder than he should have.

Snape was raising his eye-brows at him. "I see," Dumbledore said, quietly. "And then you ran away again, Harry, not too long ago?"

Once again, Harry felt Snape tense up...Anxious, Harry might say he was upset at Snape for mistreating him, perhaps. But Harry had no intention of saying that.

"I-I was really reckless. I got upset on a really tiny thing and decided to make a run for it. But I came back, by myself, because I realized I shouldn't of done that-"

"Harry, is living here alright? I heard you sometimes get upset?" Harry paused. Why was he defending Snape, who had locked him up, spanked him until he begged for mercy (Or something like that) and shouted at him?

_Because... _a small voice in Harry said. _He also took care of me and hugged me, which for Snape is a pretty big feat._

"Well, sometimes at the beginning I did," Harry said, lightly. "But, really, I'm OK."

"I see." Dumbledore said, again, this time, looking alittle accusingly at Snape as if Harry might be hiding something. "You should not of run away, Harry.I never expected-"

"I'm sure he was quite ashamed of it," Snape said, cutting in. Harry felt a surge of gratefulness because Dumbledore had a paining look of disappointment on his face and seemed ready to tell Harry off. "He apologized, Headmaster, quite surprising from Potter."

"And Harry, I still can't get over you running away from your aunt and uncle-"

"They were mistreating him, Albus, as Har-Potter said before," Snape said, curtly and Harry couldn't believe his ears. "I think those muggles don't even care that Potter has run away."

Harry nodded. "I hate them,"

Dumbledore was looking at Harry really closely now. Snape suddenly stood up and said. "I'll get something to eat," and left the room, after Dumbledore nodded at him.

Harry felt slightly nervous.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, seriously. "I want you to know that after this year at Hogwarts, you are going back to Hogwarts."

"After this year at Hogwarts, you will be going back to your relatives."

"No!" Harry said, hastily. "Look, I wanted to talk to you about that- Can't I stay here with Professor Snape? He's not that bad when you get to know him. Please, sir, I can't go back-"

"That is not up to you, Harry-"

"I'm not going!" Harry shouted. "I hate it there, I don't want to go back!"

Dumbledore waited until Harry had calmed down. "Harry, the law may interfere in this. You know, Professor Snape is not your relative. You must go back-"

At this moment, however, Snape came with two mugs of coffee and some biscuits. He gave one to Dumbledore and when Harry looked expectantly at the tray with a what-about-me look, Snape shot him a warning glance.

Dumbledore was looking flustered. After sipping his coffee he said."Severus, a word outside, if you please?"

Snape looked confused, but got up and followed Dumbledore outside.

Snape nodded. "Stay here," Snape said to Harry and accompanied the Headmaster outside. Harry edged near the door to catch their hushed voices:

"Severus, he wants to stay,"

"I wonder why. It's quite surprising, actually,"

"And if he does, will you mind?"

Snape paused. "If it is necessary, I wouldn't."

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry seems...changed,"

"Well I've been keeping a firm hand on him, Dumbledore, not spoiling him like everyone does."

"Severus, what did you do when he came back-" Dumbledore began, sounding urgent.

Harry edged closer.

"Punished him," Snape said promptly.

"If I find out you have been mistreating Harry..."

"I have not," Snape said, shortly. "How would I, Albus?"

Harry felt Snape wasn't telling him something

xxxxxxxxx

After Dumbledore's visit, Snape gave Harry a book to read to keep him busy. Harry hardly read. He kept thinking about what he had heard out the door. He wasn't going to stay if Snape didn't want him. He just didn't want to go back to the Dursleys.

"Harry," Snape said, from the sofa, where he was reading some Potions recipe book and writing things on it with a red pen. "What's wrong?"

Harry realized he had been scowling. "Nothing," Harry said, flatly.

"We're going to Diagon Alley, tomorrow."

Harry looked up. "Really?"

"Yes."

"For my Hogwarts books and stuff?"

"Yes. And my Potion ingredients."

"Oh, good!" Harry loved Diagon Alley. He just wanted to get out of the house and stretch his legs for a bit. He felt so good he could almost hug Snape.

Eeek. The thought scared Harry. Then he said. "Snape, what about my birthday? Can't I go to Ron's house? Pleaseee?"

Snape looked horrified. "What? Why?"

"I miss him," Harry said. "And you're not doing anything for my birthday."

"What did your relatives do?"

"Nothing too. Nobody celebrates my birthday properly."

Snape looked at him closely. "Well it will remain that way,"

Harry shrugged. "Fine. You just like me sad, so I can't convince you. But I don't care. Let me go to Ron's house, please, for one day,"

"We'll see," Snape said, though he wasn't planning on doing so.

"You'll let me?"

"No. I said I'd think about it. Stop annoying me. Read."

"I've read enough."

"You hardly read two pages!"

"Yeah, well, I can't concentrate."

"Fine, then if you cannot obey orders and insist on acting brattish go to your room."

"No, I don't want to!"

"Harry!"

"Look, can't I go outside for a bit?" Harry asked.

"No, you can't. I don't know what you do out there, but it can't be anything good."

In truth, Harry roamed the large, beautiful lawn and looked the birds and peeped into the neighboring houses where one small boy named Philly lived. He and the boy had become friends.

"I do nothing harmful," Harry insisted.

"Alright, alright go outside and don't come inside until tea!" Snape said, irritated.

"Hey, that's a long time," Harry objected, but he went outside quickly. Maybe he could meet the little boy.

Before Harry could leave, Snape remarked. "Harry, don't you dare go to the backyard. There's some work going on there."

"Work?" Harry raised an eye-brow.

"It's a border. It's going to border the whole house."

"But why?"

"For safety, Potter. Dumbledore requested me to do so since..." Snape paused. "Since...Black is roaming around. I have been ordered for your safety."

"Wait-was Black the one who broke in last time?" Harry remembered the ringing and sirens.

Snape looked uncomfortable. "Yes." he admitted. "While on the run."

"Why'd he come here?"

Snape shook his head. "No asking questions. Go outside and don't go to the backyard."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Diagon Alley Pt 1

Harry walked outside, to the garden. The first thing he did was to poke his head over the wall to see if Philly was outside. He wasn't. Harry sighed and decided to look at the flowers and the plants and the... Harry sat down in the garden and tugged at the grass, thinking how upside-down his life had been ever since he had ran away from the Dursleys.

Snape's book with 'Lily' written in some places...

The prospect of going back to the dreaded Dursleys...

Diagon Alley...

His Birthday with the Weasley Family...

Harry's mind was much too full. Harry got up and looked at the backyard, through a side lane. He could see a few blue shimmers around, but nothing else. What would happen if he took a peek? No... Snape would be really angry. Harry could imagine Snape finding him there. Snape would probably tug him by his hair and lock him in a real dungeon and throw him scraps to eat for a week, saying. "This is what disobedient boys get." or maybe he would ship him off to the Dursleys. Nooo, Harry didn't want to go back. He hated them! He hated them! This thought kept him away from the backyard for the time being.

After a while of wandering and playing in an empty mud plot with a shovel, Harry heard a voice.

"Harry?" It was Philly! Harry climbed over the wall adeptly, sat on it carefully and grinned down at his friend.

"Hey, Phil!"

"Oh Harry, bad news," Philly whispered, glancing at the house. "I think we might be moving."

The grin slid off Harry's face. "What?" he whispered back.

"Not forever. For a few days. My house is getting fumigated."

Harry let out his breath in relief. He said. "I'll really miss you,"

"You too. I have to go, I just came to get my ball," and Phil grabbed his ball and ran back in the house.

Harry felt rather lonely. He wanted to do something exciting for once. He looked at a newly-formed rainbow orb in the backyard and found himself going there. Just as he reached there,the blue shimmery dust stung him. "Ow!" Harry objected. Then he took more steps further. He was flung back by an invisible force.

Harry, determined,walked to the middle of the backyard. And he was flung back so badly, Harry hit a wall and hurt himself. "What is this?" he grumbled, rubbing his head, wearily. That had hurt. When Harry withdrew his hand, he saw some blotchy red over his arm.. both arms... Legs... "What the..." he examined his body and rubbed at them. They weren't blood. But nothing had bit him... Was there some allergic reaction?

Harry let out a low scream and ran to the lawn and through the front door and made for the bathroom to soothe the angry red scratches with water. They began to itch. How had they come? Just as Harry almost reached one, Snape suddenly grabbed hold of him from the behind.

"What do you think you're going, Potter, rushing around?" Snape demanded, holding him firmly.

Harry didn't bother correcting the 'Potter'. He didn't reply.

"Answer me!" Snape said, sternly. He turned Harry to face him.

"I-I just..."

"What happened to your arms?" Snape was looking worried. "Did you get into the Poison Ivy?"

"No! I never touched it, I swear!" Harry persisted.

"What did you do then-" Snape paused, a look of dawning comprehension on his face. "You didn't." he whispered.

Harry waited, fearfully.

"You actually tested out the Border? When I told you it wasn't ready, and under work!?" Harry looked at his shoes, ashamed. He hadn't been thinking when he had gone there. Snape threw up his hands in exasperation. "You brat! There was Dark Magic there! Look, you've hurt yourself! How dare you disobey me."

"I'm sorry!" Harry blurted.

"Oh you're going to be," Snape said angrily. He dragged Harry to the nearest sofa and flung him over his knee. A terrible gnawing feeling came in Harry's stomach. Oh no, Snape was going to spank him again! He felt tears coming already.

"I thought I could trust you with the simple order to not go there," Snape snapped, pinning Harry down.

"It was an accident, sir! Well, kind-of. I just wanted to do something exciting and I saw some orb there..."

"You disobedient child, how many times should I tell you to obey? Just when I think we're getting along, Harry, you do something wrong!" With this Snape landed the first smack. Harry sucked in breath. It hurt more than it should have.

"Please, please don't spank me!" Harry pleaded.

"Naughty, disobeying boys get spanked. Now stop squirming and let me finish." Smack!

Harry bit his bottom lip in pain and felt tears well up in his eyes. Guilt twisted his stomach. Four smacks later, he began sniffling, pitifully, clinging to Snape's trouser leg."Please, Snape, stop!" Did that man coat his arm in iron or what?

"Do you disagree such blatant disobedience doesn't deserve punishment?" Snape was sounding really angry now.

"I just went into the backyard!"

"When I told you not to. Now be quiet," Snape let Harry up with only four more smacks. Harry was surprised.

Was Snape only going to smack him no more than ten times so Harry was in disgrace but not in too much pain?

"Now, what do you say?" Snape said, sternly.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, blinking back tears.

"Good. Now sit still and I'll fix these marks. They're the after-effects of going into the force-field. Sit down, Harry and stop your sniffling. I hardly spanked you. I should of gotten the ruler. Now sit!"

"I can't, it hurts," Harry complained, trying not to rub his sore bottom.

Snape forced him down and Harry hissed. Then Snape gave him disgusting potions and muttered spells and Harry felt himself healing and felt the irritating itch ebb away.

"Ahh," Harry said, looking at his clear hands. "Thanks,"

Snape pointed up the stairs. "You're not getting off that easily. Go upstairs to your room."

"Am I grounded?" Harry faked a pout.

"Yes you are. No tea for you."

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Harry pretended to be very ashamed.

"Enough of this cheek!" Snape gave him a rap on his head. "Go upstairs, Harry and another sound and I'll spank you again." Harry stomped up the stairs, casting glowering looks at Snape.

"And if you glare at me like that one more time, I'll hex you," Snape threatened. Harry wanted to shout at him 'I'd like to see you try!' but he didn't want to be thrown over Snape's knee again. Those smacks had stung quite a bit.

xxxxxxx

The next day Snape woke Harry early and forced him to choke down breakfast quickly.

"We're going to Diagon Alley," Snape told a red-eyed Harry. So Harry changed and gulped down his egg and bacon and porridge and waited at the entrance, holding a small bag of his galleons and fidgeting.

Finally Snape arrived, dressed in his usual black robes, buttoning his sleeves. "Ok," he said. "Let's go." He looked at the small bag of galleons in Harry's hand. "That may not be enough for everything."

"I'll make a trip to Gringotts," Harry said.

"There will be no need," Before Harry could wonder what that meant, Snape pulled him outside.

"How will we get there?" Harry asked. "We could use the Floo,"

"I need to restock my Floo Powder," Snape said.

"Then what? Brooms?" Harry grinned, hopefully.

"No," Snape said. "We're Apparating."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Going from one place to another," Snape said. "I guess we'll need to do Side-along Apparation. I hope you're not too young."

"I'm not!" Harry said, looking indignant. "I'm almost thirteen!"

"Indeed you are," and then Snape grabbed Harry's wrist and suddenly...

They was a terrible swirling feeling and Harry wanted to scream out and beg Snape to stop. But before he could, they had arrived. Snape looked calm and composed but Harry stumbled and caught his breath, eyes wide.

"Woah..." he muttered.

"We don't have all day," Snape said in a bored voice.

Harry saw they were right outside the Leaky Cauldron. Snape tapped the brick wall with his wand and Diagon Alley came into view.

Harry, excitedly followed Snape inside and grinned as he saw the various, colourful shops fill the street. He made to run to a Broom store, when Snape tugged at his collar. "No running off by yourself," he said, sternly. "You will follow me."

"Won't it look weird to see Harry Potter trailing behind Severus Snape?" Harry asked.

Snape shot him a look which made Harry's sneer drop. "Shut it and follow me," Snape said, crossly.

The first place Snape went to was (Surprise,suprise) to the apothecary's.

"Oh, come on, I want to buy my books," Harry complained, looking in bemusement as Snape began buying almost every ingredient the shop owned.

"Wait." Snape said, not even turning around, as he inspected his shopping list which still had a dozen ingredients not purchased.

Harry gave up and looked at the different posters outside the shop. Ten minutes later, he was getting impatient.

"That's it, I'm out of here," Harry announced.

"Oh no, you're not," Snape sneered. "You're going to think twice before you dare disobey me from now on. I'm almost finished."

"You said that twenty minutes ago!" Harry protested.

"You sound like a small child, whining and complaining," Snape said, irritably. "Fine, fine, I'm done. Let's go."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and ran out the shop.

"You go buy your books," Snape said. "I'll be right back," and Snape disappeared. Harry went and bought all his school books and then went to Madam Malkins to buy new robes. He had hardly any money left. Just enough to replenish his Potions Kit...

Harry stood, money-less in the middle of Diagon Alley, holding his shopping. Where the heck had Snape gone to?

Just as Harry was wondering if Snape had abandoned him, Snape came holding a pouch of money and a grimace.

"Where were you?" Harry demanded.

"Manners," Snape scowled. "I've just been to meet Professor Dumbledore and..."

"And?"

"I found out his choice for the Defense against the Dark Arts professor..."

Harry tried not to smirk. So Snape had been unsuccessful again.

"Well who is he? I hope he's not as useless as Professor Lockhart was," Harry said.

Snape frowned and said nothing. "Well," Harry mused. "I've bought everything, Snape. What now?" He hinted.

"I was thinking if we could get home in time for lunch..." Snape sighed.

"Can't we have lunch, here?" Harry asked, excitedly.

"No, we can't," Snape said, coldly.

"Why not?"

"I hate these restaurants."

"But why?" But Harry felt he knew the answer. Crowds, happy people and people made Snape feel creepy.

"We're going to buy some books for myself, since my old Potions Book is not relevant to my needs and then we're going right back home," Snape said.

"Awwww," Harry pouted. He hoped it would work but Snape shook his head. "Nope. I'm not going back on my word, come on,"

Harry stared longingly at the broom shop. "I'll wait for you there." He pointed.

Snape hesitated, then relented. "Fine. But I warn you, Potter. You better be there when I get back."

Harry nodded and ran to the shop. Oooh, he'd have lots of fun now. But before he ran, Snape gave him a few galleons. "To spend," Snape said, flatly.

"Duh," Harry beamed at Snape and then went to hug him.

"Oof! Let go, you insolent brat!" Snape was startled, but he let Harry hug him for a few moments, before pushing him back and inclining his head to the broom shop. "Off you go,"

Harry was in a good mood when he went to Broom shop. The first thing he saw was a huge crowd around a podium. Harry pushed through the crowd and gasped. There was a handsome broom floating on the podium, and on it was carved elegantly: _'The Firebolt.'_

"That's an amazing broom, isn't it, Mary?" a girl told her friend, grinning at the broom.

"Yeah, it sure is..." her friend gazed at the broom, wistfully.

"Fastest in the world. Favorites for the world cup!" A boy with "JACK" written on his cap cried.

Harry was gazing longingly at the broom too. He just had to buy it. It would ensure every Quidditch match won...

But then a sign caught his eye: **PRICE ON REQUEST.**

Harry sighed and thought better of it. He didn't want to know how much the broom would cost. And fine, he had a broom already, a Nimbus Two Thousand. No need too waste money... But Harry gazed at it a few minutes and then went inside the shop.

He bought a Broom-caring kit and some broom magazines and all sorts of goodies. When he went outside, he examined his things on a bench and then saw Snape make his way towards him, holding a small bag of thick books. "Alright, we're done. Have you spent everything I gave you-" Snape stared at Harry's shopping. "You greedy child. Come along, now,"

Harry pouted because he _had_ spent it all and followed Snape, feeling a little happy with the man. Maybe Snape wasn't that bad after all.


	10. Diagon Alley Pt 2

Harry looked at the various shops as he and Snape passed through the streets. His stomach was rumbling. It was already lunch time and Snape insisted on going back home when he really wanted to dine in a restaurant. He didn't dislike Snape's cooking- infact it was delicious- he just wanted a change.

He glanced at Snape and thought about his sudden change of feelings towards the man. Before, he used to hate and loathe Snape and the feeling was entirely mutual and maybe even more so. If Snape was walking with him then, Harry would be glaring at the man, thinking hatred-filled thoughts and feeling uncomfortable. Now, he actually felt safe and couldn't help feeling Snape was not as he seemed.

Harry saw Snape stop short and pull out his wand. "Get back!" he said, tersely. Many people were backing away and gasping. A black-cloaked creature was gliding towards Snape. Snape backed away, and Harry gasped in horror.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I told you to get back," Snape called. "Harry, _get away _it's dangerous-"

The creature was now facing Snape. Harry saw Snape's face pale, but Snape said out clearly. "Expecto Patronum." A silvery deer raced to the creature and the creature went away. It was a silvery, misty _doe _Harry realized. He wondered how that had happened.

Still, Snape's face was pale and he was shaking slightly. Snape faced Harry and said. "We need to be more careful. They'll be Dementors _swarming _around here because of Black. Stay close to me," Harry went a little close to the man and said. "What was that?"

"A Dementor, as I said."

"What is it?"

"It's a creature that feeds on the happiness inside of you. The only way to dispel it, is by the patronum charm. Now come, Harry, we need to cover lots of ground before we get to the wall."

Harry tugged on his bag of books and shivered. "I felt weird. Why did you look so scared?"

"I did not." but Harry could tell Snape was lying.

"Yes you did."

"Enough nonsense. Hurry along, now."

"I can't hold these bags all the way..." Harry complained. He saw Snape take out his wand, perhaps to charm the objects to be lighter, but he quickly said. "No-Wait, can't we stop at that restaurant? I'm really hungry and I'll get some more energy." He pointed to a restaurant called: _'Forger's Diners In.'_

"No," Snape looked stern. "We're going home, Harry."

"Pleaseeee," Harry put on his most pleading look and he saw Snape hesitate.

But that git was as firm as steel.

"No. I never go back on my word."

"Sometimes, it doesn't matter," Harry insisted. "Please, sir!"

Snape sighed and Harry couldn't believe it when he said. "F-fine. But if you misbehave I'll punish you at home."

Harry gave Snape his most innocent and grateful smile and ran along to the restaurant, with Snape scowling behind him.

They went inside the restaurant and Harry saw Snape stiffen. The place was not too crowded and there was an empty table near the wall. Harry went to it, and Snape followed him, looking pained.

"Come on!" Harry rolled his eyes. "It's just a restaurant."

"I am a soft-hearted fool to have agreed to this." Snape sighed.

Harry ignored him and picked up the menu. "Look, order something. Then we'll go back home sooner. Alright?" Harry urged.

Snape huffed and picked up the menu.

Harry expected him to choose some elegant meal, but he just ordered soup.

"What?" Harry demanded, after Snape had told the waiter his order.

"What?" Snape replied, calmly.

"That's your lunch? Soup?" Harry cried.

"How is it affecting you?" Snape inquired. "And yes, it is. I don't eat ravenously like you."

"Oh Ha-ha," Harry rolled his eyes.

After their meals had come, they ate up and Harry stirred conversation.

"Sooo, if a Dementor comes to me, couldn't you teach me that charm? Expecto thingy."

"_Expecto Patronum." _Snape corrected, disdainfully. "You have no subtlety, Potter. And what do you think of yourself? The charm is extremely difficult and you cannot learn it in your third year-"

"When did _you _learn it?" Harry asked.

"I learnt it by my seventh year, because I thought it might be necessary," For some reason, Snape's cheeks flushed. "But you-mediocre as it is-cannot learn it five years before me and think you can succeed."

"And what if I do?" Harry asked, hotly.

"I'll wake up," Snape remarked.

Harry shot him a dirty look and kept eating. He'd show Snape. He'd ask someone _else _for help.

"I'll show you," Harry said. "I'll learn it- and succeed. My life may depend on it."

Snape tried not to roll his eyes.

After they had finished, they paid the waiter and left. Snape kept Harry close, and steered out of the way of any Dementor. Finally they were out the brick wall and Snape clutched Harry's wrist and Apparated next to the house.

Harry stumbled once more and felt he may puke, but then regained control.

"You," Snape said to Harry, as they went inside the house. "Will take out your school textbook and learn it. And I will know if you haven't learnt. I will be taking a quiz. Now-go up to your room."

"What'll you do?" Harry pouted._  
_

"Not minding your business as useful. Another trait of your father's. I will be brewing Potions as this is my free-time and you will be upstairs, studying. Now go."

"Fine," Harry sighed and took out the least boring book- Standard Book of Spells: Grade three. He wanted to read Divination but Snape had sneered at this choice and remarked how futile the subject was.

Harry didn't even know much about Divination except it was fortune-telling. It really didn't seem Snape's type, so Harry didn't pay too much attention on the man's opinion. Harry went upstairs to his bedroom and studied a few pages. He was just thinking that he'd be Hermione at this rate, when Snape came upstairs, urgently. "It's the Headmaster. He fire-called. He'd like a word."


	11. A Birthday

Harry ran down the stairs to Snape's study. He wondered what Dumbledore wanted to say to him. It must be really important if he had fire-called.

When Harry went to the study, Snape did not accompany him. Dumbledore stared at Harry, gravely.

"S-sir?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Dumbledore said. "You mustn't leave the house for any reason! I heard you wished to go to Mr Ronald Weasley's house for your birthday, but that may be too risky. You must remain with Professor Snape until school starts,"

Harry's face fell and he felt a terrible plummeting in his heart. There went his first decent birthday.

"B-but sir!" Harry cried.

"Harry, no arguments, I'm afraid. Now, I must go, I will speak to you more later-" and Dumbledore's head vanished.

Harry felt like bursting into tears. He walked out the study, and drooping all the way, went to his room. Snape came inside and raised an eye-brow.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Harry snapped.

Snape gave him a look, but Harry didn't care. He lay on his bed and turned his back on Snape, sniffing.

Snape sat down on the bed and said, quietly. "Professor Dumbledore said that it was your birthday in two days."

"Happy sodding birthday," Harry growled.

"Language," Snape warned. "But it's no use moping on things like this. Sometimes things work out for the best,"

"Oh sure." Harry said, sarcastically, sitting up to face Snape. "It's all for the best, right Snape? That I never get to have any fun?"

Snape said nothing.

Harry sighed and felt his eyes sting. Snape rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're so sentimental, " but he actually squeezed Harry's shoulder, though Harry didn't feel much better.

Harry turned around again and tried not to start sniffling piteously.

Snape took a deep breath and said. "Maybe on that day, you'll enjoy more than you think you will." With that, he left.

Harry blinked. What the heck did that mean?

XXXXXXXXX

When Harry woke up the next morning the first thought that came to his mind was: _It's my birthday!_

And just as suddenly as it came, it was replaced by a fresh wave of disappointment. He wasn't going to do anything. He'd be doing chores and getting scolded and sneered at by Snape.

Sighing heavily, Harry changed into his new clothes. He went downstairs. Snape was in the living room, reading the _Daily Prophet. _He hardly looked up at Harry.

Harry scowled at him.

"Ah, good morning Harry."

"Good morning," Harry said angrily, trudging to the Dining Room. Snape followed him, a slightly amused smile on his lips. They had breakfast together. Harry tried not to invoke conversation as he really wasn't in the mood, but Snape kept speaking, lecturing.

Harry let out a sigh.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Oh sure. Tell me why you've been sulking for so long."

"I have not been sulking. Well, kind of. Just leave me alone."

"And what if I don't?" Snape said, evilly.

"I'll-I'll..." Harry tried to think of some terrible thing.

"Ha. You can't do anything, you brat. I'm bigger and stronger than you. And smarter."

"No you're not. You're stupid!" Harry snapped.

Snape's eyes narrowed unnervingly, but Harry did not care. He just couldn't take it. The Dursleys always ignored his birthdays and he hardly had any fun on them. He never got any presents, except from his friends, but Harry had no idea how mail would come to Snape's house as noone knew he was living there currently. Harry had not expected Snape to throw a full party for him. Snape still hated him, more or less, though Harry didn't exactly _hate _hate Snape anymore.

He had just wanted a simple "Happy Birthday", maybe a special breakfast, a slice or two of cake, a letter from someone, maybe a tiny present if not from Snape, then Dumbledore or someone. Dumbledore ought to have remembered- to have cared.

"_Are you crying?" _Snape demanded._  
_

"No I am not!" Harry wiped at the tears which had traitorously leaked out.

"Yes you are, you're crying, come here-" Snape stood up and pulled Harry by the wrist and to the sofa. He sat Harry down. By now Harry was crying heart-broken sobs, controlled but sad.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm-I'm not-"

"Harry, will you stop lying so blatantly and tell me the reason!?"Snape snarled.

"I-It's because noone cares even a bit about me. You've all forgotten my birthday and forget a present, you didn't even wish me. I hate you and I hate Dumbledore and that Sirius Black guy and even Ron and Hermoine-oh I hate everything!The Dursleys did the same thing to me, totally ignoring m-me. I never get to have any f-fun. I ha-"

"Stop gabbling," Snape ordered. "Who said Dumbledore forgot about your birthday, you stupid boy? He even sent you a present."

"W-what?" Harry was surprised.

"Crying over something as minor as a birthday," Snape sneered. "Spoilt brat. I was going to show it to you, after breakfast, only you started throwing a tantrum."

"Fine, I'm sorry, could you show it-?"

"After such behavior? I'm not too sure."

"Oh please, please, please! I didn't know!"

"After you finish your breakfast, young man. And any more sniveling over the table and I'll give you something to really cry about."

"Yes, sir," Harry brightened up slightly. At least he had gotten one small present-Dumbledore hadn't forgotten. He went to the table and ate as fast as he could. But Snape took his time, bite by bite, sip by sip.

He could sense the restlessness and let Harry Harry squirm impatiently.

Finally, after draining his third mug of coffee, Harry said. "Can I see it now?"

Snape rolled his eyes and accioed the parcel. It was wrapped in a golden sheet with a small card on it, which read: 'To Harry Potter, who is now 13.'

Harry unwrapped it and he found a strange gold-pleated metal thing.

"A deluminator," Snape raised his eye-brows. "It switches off all sources of light in the room."

"Like the sun?" Harry gasped.

"No, you foolish child. Not the sun. But candle-light..."

"That's so cool," Harry fingered it and he found a small engraved message: _"Harry Potter."_

Harry was grinning in a stupid way, because he knew this was a pretty valuable thing to have. Just wait till he showed his friends-

"If you're done you can go outside and weed the garden," Snape said, casually.

"What? On my birthday?"

"What makes you think _your _birthday is any special to me?"

"I-I thought..." Harry scowled in frustration.

"Go outside. Now. If you work obediently, I might let you off mopping and sweeping."

"Gee, thanks." Harry shuffled outside, miserably. Happy birthday to him.

XXXXXXXX

Harry had sulked in his room until 5:30. That was when Snape called him downstairs for tea. When Harry went down, for tea he saw a small cake on the table.

Harry gasped in delight. "What is this?"

"What do you think it is?" Snape rolled his eyes, getting a knife. "It's a cake."

"A _birthday _cake?"

"Well...yes. Have a slice, Harry,"

Harry grinned but then he frowned. "What about the candles?"

Snape frowned dourly at him. But he didn't object. He materialized three candles lit with a flickering flame. "Make a wish." he said in a flat voice.

Harry blew out the candles, feeling elated and made a wish: _I wish Snape and I celebrate my birthday wonderfully._

"Alright, have a slice," Snape said.

Harry ate half the cake.

"Enough!" Snape objected, swatting Harry's hand away from the knife for his seventh slice. "You've had quite enough sugar,"

"Oh all right," Harry decided it didn't really matter. "Can we go out?"

"What?" Snape demanded. "I was kind enough to get you cake, but an outing-"

"Oh please, please, please, sir! I'll behave and-"

"No way-"

" Please, sir! Just to the neighborhood park."

Snape growled inwardly. No-No he wouldn't give in to the boy.

"Fine." he sighed. "But only for a little while."

Harry and Snape walked to the park and then Harry played on the swings and ran across the grass. Snape sat down under a tree and read a book, silently but Harry made quite an uproar.

He slid on the slides and played with some of the other children. He pretended he was a knight on a quest and then he fell to the ground near Snape, tired and extremely happy.

Snape looked up from the book, (Harry had a feeling the man didn't read much) and helped Harry sit up. "Well? Had your fun?"

"Oh that was great!"

"Let's go, then,"

Harry and Snape walked down the road and it was a little dark by now. The city lights shone and everything looked very beautiful. Harry walked along the road beside Snape and found a shop titled: "_BROOMS"_

It was a wizard shop! Harry had a look at it, and Snape grudgingly allowed him to peer at a broom and ask for the price. Harry came out of the shop, with a broom handbook and then they went home.

Harry had some orange juice, more cake, and then some muffins which mysteriously had appeared next to the cake. Snape then gave him a small gift. Harry opened it. Inside was a beautiful golden pocket-watch with a ruby encrusted on it and silver clock-hands.

"Is it-Is it for me?" Harry choked.

"Yes,"

Harry felt tears spring in his eyes. He didn't know how but he jumped to hug Snape and Snape was really startled.

"Oh thankyou! This has been a great birthday. Thanks alot!" Harry said in the same choky voice.

Snape let him cry a bit over his shoulder and then said. "That's quite alright, Harry. Stop being so sentimental now,"

Harry sniffed and looked at the man. "Thanks," he said again.

"You're welcome." Snape said.

"I-I can't believe you did that all for me," Harry sniffled.

"I'll start to regret it if you don't stop crying," Snape huffed.

Harry gave a teary smile.

Oh yeah, Happy Birthday to him!

XXXXXXXXXX

Snape ordered Harry to go to bed at eleven at Harry obeyed. He pulled the covers to his chest, breathing happily.

"Goodnight sir," Harry mumbled to Snape who was about to leave the room.

Snape looked hesitant and then he said. "Goodnight, Harry," and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Harry snuggled in the pillow and closed his eyes.

XXXXXX


	12. Decisions

"This is all wrong," Snape informed Harry as he checked the answers off a parchment with a quill.

"No it is not," Harry insisted. "It's what the textbook says."

Snape shook his head. He had assigned Harry a Potions essay. "This is _not _the most effective way of slicing a Sopophorous bean."

"Yes it is," Harry said, stubbornly.

"There are too many mistakes- Do it again," Snape ordered, shoving the paper at Harry.

"No way! That took me an hour, I'm not wasting my time doing it all over agai-"

"Stop disobeying me and get to work."

Harry shot Snape a dirty look.

"And stop rebelling me," Snape snarled.

"I'll rebel all I like," Harry huffed, irritably.

"I'll see how much you rebel over my knee," Snape threatened.

"What? Wait, no! Fine, I'm doing it. Git." Harry muttered as he snatched the paper and made for the study paper.

"There, no that's better, isn't it?" Snape said, maliciously. "Finally listening. What could of brought about this change?"

Harry glowered.

"You're evil." Harry sniffed.

"Oh, that hurts," Snape said sarcastically.

"Slimy git."

"What was that?" Snape turned around ominously.

"You heard me!"

"You will stand in the corner until you learn respect," Snape decided.

"The corner?" Harry was confused.

Snape got up and placed a hand on both Harry's shoulders and moved him to a corner, facing him towards the wall. "Now stay there until I tell you otherwise."

"So... Is this like time-out? But that's for kids! I'm thirteen!" Harry argued.

"Start acting like it," Snape said. Harry burned red. "You'll regret this, Snape!"

"Silence!" Snape ordered.

Harry growled and shifted on each foot, impatiently. Whenever he started to like Snape, maybe grow a bit fonder of him, the man would do something and make him have second thoughts. He stood in the corner for what seemed like years and then Snape called out. "Ok, you can come out. I hope you've learnt your lesson. Have you?"

"Yes, sir," Harry spat out.

"Good. Now get back to work."

"Dirty old m-"

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Do you really want to complete that sentence?"

"Not really."

"Then behave before I get the hairbrush."

This time Harry didn't need to be told twice.

He re-did his essay and showed it to Snape. "There," he said firmly.

"Well... it has fewer mistakes than before..." Snape said, frowning.

"It's perfect! And Snape, you promised you'd let me go outside to play if I finished the essay!"

"Fine. You can go," Snape sighed.

Harry grinned and raced for the door. He went outside and the first thing he did was jump over the wall and visit Phil.

"Dude, you made it!" Phil cried.

"Hey!" Harry got up from the ground and went over to hug Phil. "How are you?"

"Great. Let's play, then," Phil bounced his ball.

They had a lively game of football for about fifteen minutes, when Harry suddenly heard the door open from the other house.

"Snape..." Harry gasped.

"What?"

"I need to go, Phil. I'll see you later," Harry said.

"Come back soon," Phil helped Harry climb back over the wall.

But as Harry reached the other side, he saw Snape standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Oh-Oh hi, sir," Harry said, walking up to Snape.

"Harry, what were you doing there?"

"There?"

"I saw you,"

"Well, I was just meeting my friend, Phil!"

"Did you ask for my permission?"

Harry looked at the ground. "I thought you wouldn't let me go."

"Yes, I would, if I thought you deserved it. But you obviously deserve nothing-"

"Hey! I just nipped in for few minutes. I didn't do a serious offence or something!"

"Keep your tone down," Snape warned. But he relented. "I better not see you making decisions by yourself again, since they always lead to trouble."

Harry wanted to throw a pebble at Snape.

"And stop with those murderous looks."

"That'll be impossible with you bullying me around," Harry retorted.

"You're spending another ten minutes in the corner."

"Argh!" Harry groaned, hating Snape. Then he remembered his Hogsmeade permission form.

"Could you sign my form, Snape?" Harry asked, trying to sound polite. "For Hogsmeade next year,"

Snape hesitated. "No," he decided, finally. "It's too dangerous. We've all decided you can't be left in the open, where Sirius Black can get you."

"What? But-no!" Harry wailed. "Please, that's not fair!"

"We're doing this for your safety," Snape said, shrugging.

"No I-I hate you," Harry shouted and then he stomped away.

He stomped almost out the gate when an invisible shield blocked his way. Puzzled, Harry tried to go through it, when strong arms whirled him around.

"What did you say to me?" Snape demanded.

"I-I said I hate you," Harry said, bravely, though his heart was beating fast.

"Do you _want _me to get the hairbrush Harry? We can get your disobedience over with, right this moment. You've been rude all morning." He tightened his hold a bit.

"No, I don't," Harry didn't meet Snape's eyes.

"Well then,I'm giving you one last chance, then. And if you get on my nerves, you'll be sorry. Understand?"

"Yes,"

"What was that?"

"Yes, _sir,"_

"Good." Snape let go of Harry and straightened up.

But there were tears in Harry's eyes. He didn't know why he CARED when Snape was mad. It was just that _normal._ But after living these days at the house, even a word of scolding brought guilt and pain in him and they did so now.

"What's wrong with you?" Snape raised an eye-brow as Harry blinked rapidly.

"W-what?"

"Harry?" Snape asked, worriedly.

Harry sniffed and rubbed his eyes, quickly.

Snape let out his breath in a huff and took Harry's wrist and lead him inside the house. Harry kept sniffing, cursing himself for being such a baby. He sat Harry on the sofa and said seriously. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying. Ok, maybe I am. But because you're being so m-mean to me,"

Snape rolled his eyes and Harry got angrier. "Yes,that's right! Noone cares about me! Roll your eyes and forget all about m-me!"

"Enough," Snape said, firmly. "I was "mean" because you were behaving atrociously. There is no need to start crying,"

Harry said nothing and tried to control his pitiful sniffling. Snape sighed and squeezed Harry's arm. "Fine. Stop crying, Harry. And we'll forget about this,"

"Alright," Harry said, and then he did something he didn't know how we could do. He leaned against Snape's side to get some comfort.

Snape was surprised. What was wrong with the boy. Snape knew there was definitely something strange in the way Harry desperately wanted comfort. He didn't do anything and Harry stopped sniffling. He looked slightly embarrassed.

Snape smirked. "I'm happy to see you're better. And now that you feel happier, why not go and sweep the upstairs corridors?"

Harry stared at him, mouth agape. "But-but,"

Snape raised an eye-brow unnervingly. "I'll go get the broom," Harry said, quickly.

But meanwhile, Snape needed to find out about Harry's behavior.

XXXXXXXX

"What do you mean to say, Severus? That Harry's behavior may lead to mistreatment?" Dumbledore asked, sipping his tea as he and Snape talked in Dumbledore's sitting room. Harry had come over and was playing with Fawkes in another room.

"Yes," Snape said, seriously. "Whenever he's crying he runs to me for support-"

"All children do that, Severus," Dumbledore said, with an air of explaining something easy to a small child.

"I know that!" Snape snapped. "What I mean is, he does it in large doses. He seems insecure-As if he wants... You know," Snape couldn't say it. He had sensed it. _A father figure._

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley have been slightly harsh in their upbringing of the boy, but I'm not sure they _mistreated _him quite Severus, the boy's orphaned and alone. If you can help him, I'm glad."

"How do you mean _I _can help him?" Snape demanded.

"If you can support the child and stop making him feel so unwanted, as the poor soul feels, it will be good for all of us. Even you."

Snape looked at him with a stricken face.

XXXXXXX


	13. Tantrums

Harry noticed Snape didn't speak to him much now. At dinner, he kept quiet. At morning, he kept quiet. And whenever Harry tried to provoke conversation, he didn't respond satisfactorily.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, one day.

"Nothing is wrong." Snape replied idly, as he shuffled through some papers.

"You hardly speak to me. Has something happened?"

"No."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"Not that I am aware of."

There was another silence.

"You used to talk before. Even if they were taunts."

"Hush, I'm trying to work."

"You're always working. Can't we do something? I'm so bored!"

"You wanted to stay here. You could always go back to your relatives."

Harry looked up. "And you wouldn't miss me?"

Snape looked up too, eye-brow raised. "Why do you expect me to? I hate you."

"No, you don't. You _used _to. Now we're cool, right?"

Snape snorted. "You're so childish. Be quiet and let me work."

But Harry was a determined lad. He decided to provoke a _fight._

"You're a greasy git and I hate you!" he declared.

Snape hardly moved. Harry noticed that if he had said this before, he would have been over Snape's knee so fast his head would have spinned.

"I'm going to run away." Harry expected Snape to look at him, horrified. The last time Harry ran away, he had gotten the worst punishment ever and Snape had made him promise never to do so again. But now, Snape didn't even appear to listen.

"If you don't speak to me, I'll destroy this house," Harry warned. Snape sighed irritably as if he couldn't care less and then Harry made up his mind. He picked up a glass vase and threw it to the floor.

Snape looked up. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Oh, now you're talking, eh?" Harry sneered, reaching for an ornament.

"Put that down!" Snape yelled.

"If you say so," And Harry dropped it to the floor.

"You incorrigible-" Snape stood up, his face flushed and angry. The Harry of before would of quickly apologized in hopes of escaping punishment but now Harry was too frustrated to stop.

Snape reached for him, but Harry ducked away and grabbed a strange book. Snape's eyes widened.

"Don't." he said, and for some reason he looked frightened.

"And why not?" Harry demanded, getting worked up. "You've been ignoring me all this while and-and I've been trying to patch it up. I-I thought you-you actually liked me. But no! You're like the rest-" and he tore the book.

Well, attempted to. He was only strong enough to tear half the pages and then a blurry photo came fluttering out. Snape quickly hissed. "Accio!" to it, but not before Harry saw what was on it.

A red-haired girl leaning happily against a shoulder-length, black-haired boy, who resembled someone very much. They were in some place, and were beaming. And Harry felt he knew the girl from some photo-

His mother.

So that "Lily" WAS her!

He stared speechless at Snape for some time. The man was flushed and looking so scary, Harry almost made a run for it.

"You-you," He was red with rage. He took a deep breath. "You're done for. And I'm not exaggerating. You are going to serve the worst punishment you have ever-"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! But you weren't speaking to me and-"

"And you decided to destroy all my possessions? You won't get away with this,come here!" Snape spat.

Harry was trembling but he obeyed.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"You're about to be," Snape hissed, angrily. And he dragged Harry to a chair and flung him over his knee.

Harry was dismayed at first. But atleast Snape was interacting with him-

"Ow!" Harry yelped, as the first smack was laid down. It was really hard.

Three more painful smacks.

"Ugh! I'm sorry, oh don't over-react-Owww!"

"Why did you break those things?" Snape demanded.

"Ouch, please! 'Cause you weren't sp-speaking to me!"

"Oh, great excuse."

"Ooouch, stop it! It h-u-rtsss! STOP!"

"And why should I?" Snape asked.

"Why are you-owww!-getting so worked up on that-that book?"

Snape froze. He landed a sharp smack.

"Ah!"

"You can't just break my possessions, Potter. Do you have no consideration whatsoever?"

Harry suddenly burst out crying, and Snape was startled.

"Noone-noone likes me. If I want someone to sp-peak to me, they get all angry. You're-you're exactly like them-Everyone h-hates m-me," and he fell limp and sobbed and sobbed.

"Harry-" Snape said.

Harry didn't reply. He kept crying for all he was worth. Deep, terrible, heart-broken sobs.

Snape gently stood him up and tried to calm him down. Harry stood before him, looking anywhere but at the man and shaking with sobs.

"Why are you you crying?" Snape asked, in a low voice.

"Oh, you n-needn't worry. It's usual! I've grown u-used to the fact that I'm just an unw-wantedi -" Harry just stopped. He didn't care anymore. He pulled away from Snape and went towards the door. But Snape pulled his wrist and held him close.

Harry tried to jerk away.

"I do care about you," Snape said, quietly. "And I don't hate you."

Harry rested his head on Snape's shoulder and kept crying.

"I-You kept ign-noring me-" he said.

"I was trying to fix things up. Trying to let our differences go. But you spoil every single thing, Potter." Snape said, a little sharply.

Harry paused. "I thought you-you d-didn't want me to live with y-you-"

Snape did not reply. Harry kept sobbing. "I don't want to leave, Snape, I want to stay here with you."

And he said nothing more. Snape shifted Harry to sit on his knee, and Harry did not complain about his sore bottom. And then Snape hugged Harry, to his chest, trying to calm him down. "There, there, you can stay here for the summer, Harry, I won't kick you out."

"No! I w-want to stay here for-forever! I hate the Dursleys, I want to stay _here."_

Harry loved it when Snape held him. He felt so safe and loved. Though he knew Snape didn't exactly love him. Slowly, he began to quiet down, and rest his head towards Snape. Though Snape probably thought him a nuisance and a burden and was probably forced by Dumbledore to keep him.

Snape was probably being nice on purpose, but feeling annoyed and _not-again _inside. This hurt and stung Harry so much, he began crying again.

"What's wrong now?" Snape asked, softly, wiping his tears.

"N-nothing. Sir, you _do _want me here right?"

Snape paused. Harry's spirits dropped.

Finally, Snape replied in a voice even lower than a whisper. "Yes, I do."

...

It was almost time for the new term at Hogwarts. Many days went by, and it was on this day when things started going rather...dramatic.

It was night, and Harry was having a terrible nightmare. He was dreaming Snape was yelling at him, and then he dreamed that Snape was throwing him out of the house to never return.

"_Please let me in!_" The dream-Harry pleaded. But Snape didn't want him. No one wanted him. Not his relatives, not the Weasleys, not Snape-

_"Harry!_ Harry, are you alright?" Snape was shaking Harry.

Harry was struggling in his bed. His cries of distress had brought Snape into the room.

"Harry!" Snape shook him a little too hard. Harry's eyes flew open and he gasped sharply.

"S-snape?" he asked, his face covered with tears and sweat. "Oh Snape! I don't want to go!" He began to cry silently.

"What happened?" Snape asked, urgently. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No, no I'm not!" Harry wailed. "Don't throw me out. No one will take m-me! I d-don't want to go back to the D-dursleys. Please, don't kick me out!"

Snape was bewildered. "Harry, I won't throw you out. Stop crying this instant," Snape had to give him a Calming Potion. "Hush, now Harry. You're safe."

"Snape, please can I stay with you after this term?"

"We'll see."

"Yes we will. 'Cause it'll happen."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you _really_ want to stay here?"- skeptically.

"Yes!"

Snape sighed.

"Is that a yes?"

"No. We'll see, now be quiet. Try to go back to sleep."

...

Harry had resolved to not get in trouble with Snape again but he got punished twice during the few days remaining for his return to Hogwarts. It was when he was being really stubborn and talking back. Snape wanted him to weed the garden and Harry was not listening, as he was feeling too drowsy.

"I'm not your servant!" He yelled.

Snape got him by the ear and flung him over one knee.

"No Snape," Harry gasped. "Don't spank me! I'm sorry."

"Since when has shouting at me and disobeying been allowed in this house, Harry? I'm going to give you twenty swats, and it's up to you to decide if you want to fight and double that number."

"I'm really sorry, I'll go and weed the garden- just don't spank me!"

Snape gave the first swat.

"Ow." Harry moaned.

He hated it when Snape spanked him. It made him feel guilty and sad. He didn't want to upset the man, as he was trying to make Snape let him stay. But once again he was screwing up! Making the people who cared for him and who he cared for angry at him!

He started crying by the sixth swat.

By the end of the spanking, his bottom was throbbing and his heart was almost broken. Snape stood him up. "Are you ready to apologize?"

"Yessir." Harry said in a very soft voice.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry for not obeying you."

"Will you ever do it again?"

"No."

"We'll have to wait and watch." Snape decided.

Harry gulped and took a step forward, towards Snape.

"You actually want me to hug you, after such appalling behavior?" Snape scoffed, but he held Harry close for a moment, before letting go and saying. "Now go outside and do as I say."

"Yes sir." Harry said, rubbing his sore backside and wondering why he was getting into so much trouble and why Snape used such a method. It hurt and was embarrassing. As if he was a small child, who needed to be punished for a temper tantrum. He blushed, thinking that was more or less what he had been doing, and he certainly did not want be spanked over Snape's knee, like a bratty four-year old.

The next time was when Harry had stolen cake from the cabinet. He had not have any dessert for many days.

"How can I stay in peace, when I know there's a thief in the house," Snape said, grimly, as he cornered Harry, who was shaking slightly.

"I'm not a thief," Harry protested. "I was just a bit hungry. It's not called stealing. People take things from their cabinets all the time."

"_Their _cabinets?" Snape raised an eye-brow. "Are you under the impression this is _your _house?"

Harry felt hurt. Of course this wasn't his house, but now Snape was being rather rude.

"No, sir." Harry said, meekly.

"So, as I was saying... I will not tolerate thievery in this house. You're going to get five swats, and then you'll think about what you've done." Snape decided.

"Noo, please don't!" Harry's lip trembled. "I'm sorry!"

"Stop acting like a child." Snape said, irritatedly. "I'm just giving you five swats."

He put Harry over his lap and suddenly called out. "_Accio _Ruler!"

Harry gave an audible gasp. A ruler! This was the first time Snape was using one on him.

"No, no, I'll be good," Harry whined, almost in tears.

Snape gave the promised five swats swiftly, and then stood Harry up. The ruler was hard, not as hard as the hairbrush, but hard. But the spanking had been short. Harry sniffled for a little, and then got over it.

"I promise to never steal again," Harry sniffed.

"Good boy," Snape gave his arm a squeeze, and suddenly the whole world went warm and fuzzy.

But as the days went by, Harry, for the first time in his life, began dreading his return to Hogwarts. He didn't want to go yet. He wanted to know where he'd come back to, first. When there were only five days left for his return, Snape came up to his room. "I want you to start packing, Potter. I won't have any last-minute packing. Get to it."

Harry gulped. "Sir." he began. "Can't you tell me? Will I be staying here after Hogwarts? Or not?"

Snape paused. Ugh. What could he say? He didn't know. Probably the boy would go back to his relatives.

Harry's eyes filled with tears. "I'll talk to Dumbledore. I'm going to stay, whether you like it or not."

"Harry," Snape sighed. He couldn't put up with these rows everyday.

"Don't go all 'Harry' on me! I want answers." Harry said, irritably.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Has Dumbledore told you why you needed to stay at your aunt and uncle in the first place?"

Harry blinked. "Not really. Something about it'll keep me safe. But nothing else. He said I'd know when the "time was right" or something."

Snape was a little thrown aback. Well, how was he going to explain it then?

"The Headmaster," he said, carefully. "Wants you to stay at your relatives' because...they are your only living relations left."

"Seriously?" Harry blurted. "That's the best excuse you can come up with, Snape?"

"It's not an excuse." Snape said, bluntly.

Harry huffed.

"You won't be able to stay with me because...I do not have legal custody of you. And the Headmaster will not allow it, despite how much you argue."

Harry blinked rapidly. "I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you. I want it more than anything I've ever wanted." He paused. "Because it's kind of friendly here. Surprisingly."

_I want it more than anything I've ever wanted. _Snape didn't know what to do.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He thought for a bit and then finally, made up his mind. He was going to do it. For Lily. Maybe a little bit for Harry. And somehow he felt he'd miss the boy if he left. It was settled. He was going to do it.

Even if he had to fight Dumbledore in the process. Speaking of that old man, he was going to Dumbledore's house to discuss it. And he wouldn't come back home with a 'no' for an answer. That was for sure.


End file.
